Profundos Secretos
by fbisinrastro
Summary: Martin se enfrenta al peor caso de su carrera. Encontrará el apoyo incondicional de sus compañeros y al mismo tiempo se sentirá decepcionado por su familia. El miedo a lo que descubra y una sensación de culpa le acompañará.¡COMPLETO!
1. Chapter 1

**PROFUNDOS SECRETOS**

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**Capítulo 1 **

**Apartamento de Amy F.**

**67 Hanford Street, Boston, Massachusetts.**

**Jueves, 3:00 AM **

Al filo de las tres Amy había tomado por fin una decisión. Se había propuesto abandonar la ciudad de Boston tras una temporada en Medford, Somerville, donde estudiaba en la

Tufts University, rechazando en el último momento una plaza de derecho en Harvard que había conseguido con el poder que los contactos de su padre le otorgaba. Cambió

derecho por trabajador social y Harvard por Tufts, lo que su padre tomó como un nuevo ataque de rebeldía que en los últimos años no había cesado. Ahora, tres años después

seguían sin hablarse. Pero el verdadero problema eran aún más profundo que todo eso.

Ahora se sentía asustada y confusa. Sólo pensaba en huir pero sabía que así no solucionaría el problema, volvería a aparecer, quizás solo tardara semanas , tal vez meses, en el

mejor de los casos, años; pero no podía vivir así eternamente. Su familia, pensó en acudir a ella; pero le daban punzadas en el estómago el mero hecho de pensar en sentarse

frente a él y contárselo todo, su padre montaría en cólera y su madre lloraría. Desde el principio había obrado impulsivamente y porqué no decirlo había cometido una estupidez,

una tremenda locura. Fue una decisión difícil pero ya estaba tomada y no había vuelta atrás. Lo que había hecho no podría justificarlo de ninguna manera ante ellos. Su hermana

Mary, no sería de gran ayuda, además se apartaría de ella como de un arma biológica que pudiera contaminar la brillante carrera política de su cuñado Gerald. Sólo quedaba su

hermano Marty, pero pertenecía al Fbi, su trabajo era hacer preguntas y tendría montones de ellas preparadas en cuanto se presentase frente a él con Chris. Sus amigos: habría

intentado llamarles si supiera que podrían ayudarla, pero no era así. Al fin, a las 03:00 de la madrugada, había tomado una decisión, aunque era arriesgarse a que lo descubriera,

sólo le tenía a él. Llamaría al aeropuerto y reservaría el primer vuelo hacia New York. Había ideado su plan y sólo le quedaba rezar para que todo saliera bien. Preparó el

equipaje, dos bolsas de viaje, una para Chris y otra para ella, metiendo cuanto pudo. Sacó los billetes por internet y pidió un taxi. Su vuelo saldría del Logan Airport de Boston a

las 05:15, en el vuelo Delta 5411 en la terminal A, Puerta A10 con destino al JFK de New York. No tenía mucho tiempo. Vistió con cuidado al bebé para no despertarlo, lo puso

en su sillita y echó un vistazo a su alrededor mientras se colgaba las bolsas en sus hombros y finalmente se decidía a salir por la puerta.

**Oficinas del FBI**

**Departamento de personas desaparecidas. NY**

**08:00 horas**

Hoy jueves se aventuraba tranquilo y el fin de semana estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. La semana había sido apacible, tan sólo un par de casos que no les llevó mucho resolver. La

oficina estaba casi desierta. Dos agentes, sentados a sus mesas se afanaban en revolver carpetas y documentos, se levantaban y caminaban hacia la mesa central de trabajo. Una

caja de expedientes, encima de la gran mesa de trabajo era el punto de unión para iniciar una animada charla.

-Menudo tipo. Se lo tenía bien montado.- dijo Danny mientras introducía un expediente en la caja.

- Si¡ya te gustaría a ti!-, respondió Martin sonriendo.

-No digo que no. Eso de tener dos tías para mi sólo...y el muy cabrito lo estropea de esa manera. Hace falta ser idiota para dejarse pillar así.-

-Desde luego es un tonto con suerte.- contestó Martin, volviendo su mirada hacia el pasillo exterior de la oficina por donde a través de los grandes ventanales y sin que las

persianas lo impidieran vio pasar a Jack hacia su oficina.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó en la percha, se acercó a su escritorio y pulsó el botón del contestador para escuchar sus mensajes. Otra reunión de supervisores de

departamento estaba programada para ese día. Era la tercera de la semana. Con suerte acabaría a tiempo para coger el avión, pensó Jack mientras salía de su despacho hacia la

oficina donde esperaba encontrar a Vivian.

En las últimas semanas la situación para Jack se habían vuelto más difícil. Desde que María se fue con las niñas a Chicago su estado de ánimo no había hecho más que caer en

picado y ahora estaba en el escalón más bajo de la escalera. Que el juez le hubiera negado la custodia de Kate y Hanna era comprensible y tenía que admitirlo, pero...¿habría

actuado egoístamente al quedarse en New York¿Habría sido más acertado aceptar el traslado a Chicago?. Al menos estaría cerca de ellas. Un sentimiento de culpa le invadía,

no haber sido capaz de tomar esa decisión en favor de sus hijas le consumía por dentro, sobretodo después de su conversación con Kate de los últimos días.

Jack atravesó las puertas de la oficina con paso rápido y decidido. Buscó a sus chicos y sólo encontró a dos. Sabía que Sam se había tomado días libres. Se los había pedido la

noche anterior. La encontró nerviosa y decaída, quizá deprimida. No le dio ningún motivo razonable para esos días y era obvio que no era para hacer un viaje de placer, porque

Martin estaba allí. Algo pasaba y Martin debía saberlo, pensó mientras se acercaba a los muchachos que continuaban con el papeleo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Martin andaba abstraído en su trabajo y más aún en sus pensamientos. Este caso había sido una distracción para él. Desde que decidiera romper su relación con Sam, ocho días

antes, vivía en tensión cada encuentro con ella en la oficina. Estos dos días que Sam estaría fuera, le habían tranquilizado los ánimos. Seguía preguntándose si había sido impulsivo,

si su decisión de romper no había sido precipitada, llevada a cabo en un momento de rabia por el rechazo de Sam a acompañarle a esa inoportuna boda. Que Sam no había

olvidado a Jack era obvio, pero que estuviera aún enamorada de él... , no quería creerlo, pero esa idea le había destrozado por dentro y había ido quebrantando su relación por

no haber sido capaz de hablarlo con Sam. Si lo hubiera hecho, tal vez...Ahora ella estaba tan mal como él. No le había contado sus planes, se enteró de su marcha por Danny. El

no había comentado nada, pero era obvio que sabía lo que pasaba entre sus compañeros. Pero la gran duda para Martin era si lo sabría ya Jack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack advirtió un cierto grado de abstracción en Martin y le pareció más acertado dirigirse a Danny que se le anticipó

- Buenos días Jack¿tienes algo para nosotros?-

-si, claro, todos esos informes que aún me debeis. ¿Y Vivian?-

-A lo mejor se ha tomado también días libres, últimamente estás muy generoso. Por cierto que hay un viajecito que tengo pensado...-

-ni lo sueñes- ¿sabes algo de Vivian si o no?-

-ha llamado para decir que se retrasaría, iba a llevar a Reggie al médico-, contestó Martin al que el tono malhumorado de Jack le había sacado de su letargo.

-¿le pasaba algo al chico?-

-nada grave-

-bien, decidle cuando llegue que venga a verme.- Dicho esto salió como un torbellino de la oficina. Danny y Martin intercambiaron miradas, Jack no estaba de muy buen humor y

el día no había hecho más que empezar.

**Oficinas del FBI. NY**

**Departamento de personas desaparecidas.**

**Séptima planta.Vestíbulo **

**09:30 horas**

Jack iba a tomar el ascensor para ir a su reunión cuando se abrió la puerta y apareció Vivian. Miró el reloj con tono de preocupación, pretendía llegar temprano para ventilar los

asuntos lo más pronto posible, pero era más urgente su conversación con ella.

Vivian parecía cansada, era obvio que no había pasado una buena noche, pero Jack prefirió no mencionar su aspecto, no habría sido correcto. -Siento llegar a estas horas-, dijo

Vivian cuya puntualidad era intachable. - pero Reggie ha pasado la noche con fiebre y no quise pasar sin llevarlo al médico-.

- ¿qué te ha dicho el médico?- preguntó Jack preocupado

-es sólo una gripe, unos días en reposo y como nuevo.-

-Bien, esto... Me gustaría hablar contigo. Vayamos a mi despacho.-

-¿te ibas?-

-no, es que tengo una reunión de supervisores, pero puede esperar, esto es más importante-

**Oficina del FBI. NY**

**Departamento de personas desaparecidas**

**Despacho de Jack**

A Jack no le gustaba mostrar sus sentimientos, habría sido una debilidad, pero con Vivian era con la única que podía hacer una excepción. Hacía mucho tiempo que trabajaban

juntos y habían desarrollado gran complicidad, ella había estado presente cuando su matrimonio empezó a hacer aguas, mantuvo una actitud discreta sobre su relación con

Samantha y le conocía realmente bien; aunque en los últimos meses, desde que se decidiera a volver a tomar su puesto, no había sido lo mismo.

Vivian rompió el silencio en el mismo momento en que su jefe cerró la puerta.- Tú dirás¿se trata del caso Harris, porque si es así,...-

- no , no es nada de eso... Es sólo que he pensado en tomarme unas vacaciones. Será sólo una semana, pero quiero que tú estés al mando-

-¿te encuentras bien, Jack? No es propio de ti tomarte unos días de forma tan precipitada.-

-tal vez sea el momento de interponer mi familia a esta maldita oficina.-

- ¡ah, es eso¿hay algo nuevo en la custodia de las niñas?- preguntó Vivian tomando asiento frente a Jack.

- no, no ...nada ha cambiado. las echo de menos , y noto que se están alejando. He pensado pasar la semana en Chicago, María ha accedido a que las vea más a menudo; así que

no voy a desperdiciar la ocasíón. No creo que haya muchas.

- bien, me alegro por ti. No te preocupes de nada. ¡Disfruta de tus hijas!-

- sé que dejo esto en buenas manos, de todas formas estaremos en contacto, si me necesitas.-

**Oficina del FBI. NY**

**Departamento de personas desaparecidas**

**Séptima planta. Vestíbulo**

**09:45 horas**

Amy salió del ascensor empujando la sillita de Chris. Dudaba en cada paso que daba con la decisión que había tomado, pero era tarde para retroceder. Martin estaba allí, lo veía

a través de un gran ventanal, sentado en su escritorio. Se acercó lentamente como si tratara de que el tiempo se ralentizase. Finalmente se aproximó al lateral de su mesa. Martin

estaba de espaldas balanceándose suavemente en su sillón mientras contemplaba con detenimiento la pantalla de su ordenador.

Amy lo llamó casi en un susurro, -Marty.-

Martin se giró sobre si mismo al tiempo que se incorporaba diciendo su nombre y la tomó en un fuerte abrazo con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro .

- ¿qué haces tú aquí ¿cómo no me has avisado que venías?-, dijo Martin esbozando una gran sonrisa.

-vine por una entrevista, me surgió en el último momento y preferí darte una sorpresa-

-pues ya creo que me la has dado. ¿cómo te va todo?-

- bien...-

Amy acababa de iniciar su frase cuando Chris lanzó su osito marrón al suelo y gritó, dió la vuelta al escritorio y se arrimó al niño tomando el oso. Martin se asomó extrañado y

miró a Amy con desconcierto.

- es mi hijo. dijo Amy. - Chris, dile hola a tu tio Marty-

Martin titubeó antes de encontrar las palabras precisas

- ¿cómo no nos habías dicho nada?-

-no sabía cómo , me resultaba difícil ...cada vez se hacía más complicado; y... no quiero que papá y mamá lo sepan...sabes cómo son y es mi vida.- decía Amy con cierto

nerviosismo.

-y ¿el padre?-

- ¡no quiero hablar de eso!-, dijo Amy mientras se incorporaba.

-vayamos a un sitio más tranquilo- terminó diciendo Martin que aún no acababa de creer lo que había visto.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Se dirigieron hacia una sala cercana a la oficina. Martin cerró la puerta y respiró profundamente. Despues cabeceó y miró a Amy esperando algún tipo de explicación .

- escucha he venido ahora porque necesito que te quedes con él un par de horas.-

- no puedo, Amy, estoy trabajando. No puedo tener aquí un bebé-

- no te lo pediría si no fuera importante. No tengo con quien dejarlo, Sólo serán dos horas. Para entonces ya estaré aquí y podemos irnos a almorzar y hablamos. -

- si, tenemos mucho de que hablar, pero...-

- estaré aquí antes de que os deis cuenta de que me he ido. Sólo estaría a tres manzanas y podrás llamarme si surge cualquier cosa. Además así tendreis ocasión de conoceros.-

-... está bien. Ahora mismo no estamos llevando ningún caso, ya me las arreglaré. -

- ¡gracias marty!-

Amy se reclinó para dirigirse a Christopher

-mamá va a estar fuera un rato, cielo. Pórtate bien.-

Tomó en sus manos la carita del niño, besó su frente, su mejilla y le abrazó. Al incorporarse se dirigió a Martin.

- También... he venido porque necesito ... que me prestes dinero-

-¿el padre no ayuda en su manutención?-

- No, no lo hace. Y tengo deudas...la universidad...el seguro médico...-

- ¿cuánto necesitas?-

- veinte mil dólares-

- eso es mucho dinero, Amy. ¿Seguro que todo va bien¿te has metido en algún lio o...? ya me entiendes...-

- No, Marty, nada de eso. Son solo deudas, de verdad-

-¿seguro? Amy...-

- si, tranquilo-

-no dispongo ahora de ese dinero. Dentro de unos días...-

- no puedo esperar¿no podrías...?-

-Habla con papá, Amy, él...-

. ¡no¡no¿vale?. ¡No quiero nada de él¡y tú les digas nada!-

- pero ellos deben saberlo, Amy, tarde o más temprano se enterarán. Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no crees que es hora de arreglar las cosas? Escucha, sabes cómo son... Pues,

acéptalo. -

- ¡prométeme que no les dirás nada, Martin¡prométemelo!Y no te preocupes, ya lo resorveré, no es tan grave.-

- está bien, de acuerdo... Ya hablaremos más tarde.-

Amy dió un beso a Martin, se giró para contemplar un momento al bebé y salió de la sala hacia los ascensores. Su paso ahora era apresurado, decidido. Martin se quedó allí, mirando a Chris.

- ¡qué hago ahora contigo¿eh? -

Chris lo miraba fijamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vivian caminaba por el pasillo hacia su oficina. Estaba feliz, se reflejaba en su cara. Durante unos días estaría al mando. Esto podría favorecerle en su ascenso. Al pasar por la sala

frente a la oficina, vió a Martin y detuvo sus pasos.

- ¡Martin¿qué haces ahí¿ese niño? No me digas que es tuyo y la madre te lo ha cargado-

- muy graciosa, Viv, es de mi hermana. Le ha surgido un imprevisto y me lo ha dejado un rato. ¿qué podemos hacer con él?-

Vivian se dirigió al bebé, lo sacó de la sillita y lo tomó en brazos.

-¿cómo podemos... ¡hola, precioso! -

-a lo mejor conoces a alguien que pueda hacer de canguro unas horas. -

- tio Martin sólo te ha tenido unos minutos y ya quiere deshacerse de ti. -dijo Vivian sarcásticamente al bebé.

- si quieres me lo llevo a mi mesa. Seguro que algún que otro jefazo le hace mucha gracia. Y no quiero pensar en lo que dirá Jack que no está en su mejor día.

- lo puedes dejar aquí. Llamaré a Linda. Me hacía de canguro de Reggie, si no puede, ella conocerá a alguien.-

- eso suena bien-

- y mientras tanto practicas un poco, que a los hombres no os viene nada mal.- dijo cediendo el niño a Martin que lo tomó en sus brazos.

**Oficina del FBI**

**Departamento de personas desaparecidas.NY**

**13:00 horas**

Era la cuarta vez en diez minutos que Martin miraba el reloj. Había estado volcado en los expedientes durante toda la mañana y no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo tarde

que era.

-Hey, martin ¿no vas a almorzar, se ha hecho tarde-, dijo danny levantándose de su sillón y poniéndose su chaqueta. - ¿te traigo algo?-

- no, gracias, he quedado para comer.-

- ¿seguro, pues para mi que te han dado plantón-

- Eso parece-.

Vivian se aproximó a Martin- ¿ha venido ya tu hermana?-

-no, aún no- dijo Martin disgustado.

-¿y el niño, preguntó de nuevo Vivian

-Linda se lo llevó de paseo-

- Bien, estaré en el despacho de Jack

- Okey, jefa, dijo Martin sonriendo.

**Oficina del FBI**

**Departamento de personas desaparecidas. NY**

**15:00 horas **

Martin había estado tratando de telefonear a Amy desde hacía horas y en cada llamada que la centralita respondía "el teléfono está apagado o fuera de cobertura en este

momento", su preocupación iba en aumento. -Sólo serían un par de horas-, esa frase que su hermana le había dicho martilleaba una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza. Entonces,

trataba de tranquilizarse, era propio de Amy, se habría entretenido con algunos amigos, no podría descartar esta idea. Seguramente no sería nada. Pero en el fondo estaba más

preocupado que enfadado. Pensó que al menos no haría de más llamando a hospitales. Antes de terminar Amy aparecería por la puerta.

Pero no fue así. Volvió a llamarla y no contestó. Decidió entonces emprender su búsqueda, al menos de forma extraoficial. Había dado a Linda la llave de su casa para que

cuidara allí del niño. La llamó y le preguntó si Amy había ido por allí. - No, no ha venido nadie. Chris está dormidito, se ha portado muy bien.-

-Bien, gracias por cuidar de él, ya sé que te he llamado de forma precipitada y te agradezco que cuides de él también esta tarde.-

-De nada, no es problema, no tenía nada mejor que hacer-

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando Martin colgó el teléfono, Vivian entraba en la oficina. Supo que algo no iba bien cuando vió el semblante de Martin.

- ¿ha pasado algo?-, preguntó preocupada

-no logro dar con mi hermana-, dijo al fin. Tiene el móvil apagado,... esto no tiene sentido, hace más de tres horas que tenía que haber vuelto y si no..., haberme llamado.-

-¿había hecho antes algo así?-

- no es que no sea propio de ella, es sólo que... Ahora tiene un hijo, y...sabía que no podía quedarme con él mucho tiempo. Y había algo..., no sé qué es, algo que no me dijo,

pero sé que algo no iba bien. Pensé que me lo contaría a su vuelta. Algo no está bien, de eso estoy seguro.

-¿qué pasos has dado ya, -

- He llamado a los hospitales de la zona y hablé con Linda por si había ido por casa.

- Y esa reunión de trabajo,...¿has llamado allí?-

- no sé dónde era, no me lo dijo y yo no le pregunté- -debería haberlo hecho, pero...- sólo me dijo que estaba a tres manzanas-

- hay multitud de oficinas en ese radio, pero ya tenemos por donde empezar- tranquilo, alguién la habrá visto, seguro que se ha alargado la reunión y ha tenido que desconectar el

móvil, o al salir ha olvidado encenderlo y esta con unas amigas tan feliz pensando que tio martin le cuida al niño.-

-ojalá tengas razón-

- bien, nos pondremos a ello, voy a por las guías-

Vivian tomó las guías del estanté, aunque había tratado de tranquilizar a Martin, en el fondo ella no estaba tan segura por algo era madre y sabía que nunca estaría tantas horas sin

llamar para cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien. Algo le había pasado a esa chica.

- esto..., Martin tú puedes seguir con los hospitales, yo buscaré oficinas donde hoy hayan tenido entrevistas de trabajo-

-bien, ... Gracias, te agradezco...-

**Oficina del FBI**

**Departamento de personas desaparecidas. NY**

**16:00 horas**

La búsqueda continuaba, Vivian había conseguido un listado de empresas de la zona. Había pasado un puñado a Martin y otro a Danny que también se había incorporado. La lista

se acababa y en las que en la mañana se habían producido entrevistas de trabajo, no había ninguna Amy Fitzgerald en sus listados de candidatos.

Cuando terminaron de indagar seguían como al principio, aunque los hospitales quedaban cubiertos, Amy llevaba ya 6 horas desaparecida.

Vivian, Martin y Danny se levantaron de sus mesas y se incorporaron a la mesa de reunión, con Vivian a la cabecera y Martin y Danny a derecha e izquierda.

-Bueno, es obvio que te mintió Martin, comenzó diciendo Vivian, no venía a Nueva York a una entrevista de trabajo¿tienes idea de para qué vino? -

-no, no sabía nada de ella desde hacía meses, ni siquiera que tenía un hijo hasta que hoy se presentó aquí. Me pidió dinero, y se marchó. No es diferente de otras veces, sólo que

esta vez era mucho dinero.-

-¿sabes para qué era el dinero?-, preguntó Danny intrigado

-me comentó que tenía deudas, sus estudios, el seguro médico. Supongo que los gastos del niño...me dijo que el padre no le pasaba nada.-

-¿qué sabes del padre?- preguntó Vivian

- no me quiso hablar de él.-

- bien, haremos esto: tú Martin a sus finanzas, Danny mira todo lo que puedas sacar de sus llamadas, yo me ocuparé de hablar con todas las comisarías, tal vez haya habido alguna

denuncia que no nos han pasado aún, ...-

Martin la miró intranquilo, sabía lo que eso significaba. Alguien podría haber denunciado un secuestro o se habría producido un homicidio, en las últimas horas... Cualquier

información que la policía pudiera dar de lo acontecido en las últimas 6 horas podía ser de vital importancia.

Dicho esto, todos se levantaron y volvieron a su puestos.

El agente Fitzgerald buscó su ficha del carné de conducir e imprimió su foto. La miró fijamente y se la dio a Vivian.

-la mandaré por fax a todas las comisarías.-dijo Vivian apoyando la mano en su hombro .


	2. Chapter 2

He agregado un nuevo capítulo de esta primera parte de mi relato. Espero que os guste, lo he escrito con todo el cariño y el respeto hacia esta serie, a sus personajes, su creador, productor y guionistas. Qué decir que estos personages no son mios, sino propiedad de la CBS, salvo algunos de invención propia como Amy Fitzgerald, Chris y otros que irán apareciendo a lo largo del relato. Pido paciencia por mis errores de formato y demás porque aún no controlo el mecanismo de esta página. Si podeis leer esto es que he conseguido colgarlo (obviamente).

**PROFUNDOS SECRETOS**

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**Capítulo 2 **

**Oficina del FBI**

**Departamento de personas desaparecidas. NY**

**17:30 horas**

**7 horas y media desaparecida**

Martin no entendía lo que pasaba. Sus tarjetas no tenían movimientos extraños, los pagos del alquiler y el seguro médico iban al día, y los de la universidad se habían cancelado hacía meses. Había algo más, su dirección de la cuenta bancaria no coincidía con la que Martin concocía. ¿Se había mudado en los últimos meses?. ¿De qué deudas hablaba su hermana¿para qué querría todo ese dinero? Y ¿por qué le había mentido?. Cuanto más averiguaba, menos entendía y menos aún creía conocerla.

-¿Habeis conseguido algo chicos?-, dijo Vivian acercándose.

-Según sus pagos bancarios, todo iba la día, y hay otra cosa. Su dirección no concuerda con la que yo tenía, además está demasiado lejos de la Universidad. Me pondré en contacto con la sucursal bancaria para saber la fecha exacta en que hizo un cambio de domicilio en su ficha- respondió apresuradamente Martin, mientras se aproximaba a ellos.

- y tú, Danny¿qué puedes decir de sus llamadas?- preguntó de nuevo Vivian.

- Hay algo que no cuadra. Empecé con las últimas dos semanas, pero al no haber nada significativo continué. Apenas hay llamadas salientes desde hace cuatro meses. Antes sin embargo había multitud de ellas. Es como si en los últimos cuatro meses hubiera una ruptura con su entorno. Mirad estos números de aquí, son los que más se repiten, había constantes llamadas de entrada y salida. Pues en los últimos 4 meses, al principio las hay de apenas unos segundos y se repiten hasta que paulatinamente van desapareciendo. -

- Serán mensajes en su contestador, es como si hubiera roto la relación con esas personas. ¿qué estaba pasando?- dijo Martin.

- Lo que fuera fue definitivo para romper con lo que era su vida en ese momento-, respondió Danny

- Espera, dime la fecha en la que comienzan los mensajes en el contestador- preguntó Martin mientras volvía a su mesa y cogía los papeles del banco

- Pues... a comienzo de diciembre, desde entonces no hay llamadas a esos números-, dijo Danny mirando fijamente a Martin y luego a Vivian

-Coincide con la fecha en que cancela el préstamo de la Universidad y si no me equivoco también lo hará con el cambio de domicilio-, dijo Martin.

-Eso no es todo, he buscado uno de esos números. Unos son móviles pero este de aquí, tiene el prefijo de la universidad, quien fuera, la llamaba desde allí.

-No es extraño que alguien la llamase desde el campus ya que ella estudiaba allí hasta ese momento, pero si podría ser la causa de su cambio, desde luego fuera lo que fuese que le hubiese pasado tenía que estar relacionado con esas personas- concluyó Vivian.. -Danny, necesitamos que vayas a Boston, habla con la administración de la Universidad por si dio alguna causa para su baja, ya sabes, indaga entre quienes pudieran conocerla, profesores, compañeros...si pertenecía a alguna hermandad... . Martin y yo investigaremos esos números a ver a quién pertenecen y cuando tengamos sus fichas, te las enviaremos. Hay que sacar toda la información que podamos, si tienen antecedentes..., ya sabes- dijo dirigiéndose a Martin mientras le daba la mitad del listado.

-¿Tú has sacado algo de la policía, preguntó Martin

-Nada, les he pedido que mantengan los ojos abiertos, ahora mismo están cursando su búsqueda.

-¿No debería yo ir a Boston, sugirió Martin, que era obvio que no aceptaba la decisión de Vivian. -Toda la investigación se centra allí. Lo que quiera que le pasó, ocurrió en Boston. Yo podía hablar con sus amigos...-

-No creo que debas ir tú, afirmó rotundamente Vivian. Puedes no juzgar lo que encuentres de la manera más objetiva, además créeme Danny resultará un arma mejor en ese ambiente.-

-¿qué quieres decir, preguntó Martin vislumbrando de antemano su respuesta

-que tu hermana te pidió una cantidad demasiado grande de dinero. Tú mismo lo has dicho, su comportamiento anteriormente no debe de haber sido de lo más ejemplar cuando no te ha extrañado su manera de actuar. Dime, no te he preguntado aún pero... ¿crees que está metida en algún lío de drogas?.-

Vivian calló durante unos instantes. Sentía la manera en que había enfocado el tema a Martin, pero también sabía que él no había sido del todo sincero con ellos desde el primer momento. No había mencionado para nada el dinero y no había dado ningún dato que pudiera ser utilizado en su búsqueda. Era como si buscaran a una persona extraña de la que ningún familiar diera cuenta.

- no te voy a decir que me sorprendiera si así fuera, pero no tengo ningún dato que corrobore tal cosa.- terminó por afirmar Martin tomando asiento en su sillón.

Era obvio que un gran miedo a lo que iba a descubrir de su hermana le embargaba y Vivian lo percibía.

- escucha, aquí serás de más utilidad y podrás pensar con mayor claridad- dijo Vivian mientras acercaba una silla y tomaba asiento al lado de Martin. -Mientras, creo que deberíamos pensar en ampliar personal... -

-no..., es su día libre y no quiero...- interrumpió Martin.

-creo verdaderamente que necesitamos a alguien más. Con Jack fuera de la ciudad, estamos en cuadro. Danny no puede cubrir solo Boston, y creo que lo más correcto es que seas tú quien se lo pida.-

Para Vivian no era desconocida la situación que atravesaban. Les había visto evitarse en los últimos días y había intentado hablar con Sam de ello. Ahora creía que mandar a Sam a Boston era un acierto. Al mismo tiempo que beneficiaba a la investigación, evitaba que sus problemas interfirieran.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Martin miraba fijamente el teléfono antes de descolgarlo y marcar el número de la casa de Sam. No había pensado bien qué decirle pero presentía que sería una conversación corta.

-¿diga? Contestó Sam que había reconocido el teléfono de la oficina.

- Hola, soy yo...eh..sé que es tu día libre pero necesitamos..., necesito que vengas a ayudar en una investigación.

-Jack me dijo que no había problema, sólo son dos días ¿qué narices ha pasado para que no podais arreglárosla sin mi?- respondió enfadada.

-Jack está fuera, Vivian está al mando ahora y me ha pedido que te llame yo dada la situación.-

-¿qué situación¿de qué estás hablando¿ha sucedido algo?-

-Estamos buscando a mi hermana pequeña. Lleva más de 7 horas desaparecida. Danny va a Boston a indagar en su vida, amigos, universidad...la situación parece complicada y nos haría falta ayuda.

-Ahora mismo voy, oye...perdona por...-

- no pasa nada, es tu día libre, si no puedes...lo acepto, yo...

- Déjalo ya...esta bien, puedo ir.¿Qué necesitas que haga?-

-Vivian quiere que te unas con Danny en el aeropuerto de La Guardia. El vuelo sale en 45 minutos, él te pondrá al día. Yo debo seguir con ...

-De acuerdo, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.-

-Gracias- dijo Martin y colgó el auricular.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vivian pensó que ya era hora de llamar a Jack. Su avión habría llegado a Chicago pasadas las 13:30. Debía ponerle al corriente de la investigación, no porque necesitara realmente ayuda para llevarla a cabo sino porque afectaba personalmente a un compañero.

-¡Vivian¡has tardado mucho en llamarme, dijo Jack con cierta ironía.

- Vaya estás de mejor humor, el viaje te ha sentado bien.-

-Ya lo creo, no hay nada como poner distancias para verlo todo bajo otro prisma. ¿qué tal por allí?. Porque no habrás llamado para preguntarme por el vuelo-

-no, claro... verás... Estamos con un nuevo caso. Se trata de la hermana de Martin.

-¿su hermana, creí que vivía en Washington¿por qué llevais vosotros el caso?

- no, no creo que nos refiramos a la misma chica. Esta vivía en Boston, pero esta mañana se presentó en las oficinas para ver a Martin y quedó en que regresaría más tarde pero no lo hizo.

-¿estais seguros de que se trata de una desaparición?-

-Seguros, lleva ya más de 7 horas desaparecida, mintió sobre el lugar al que iba. Y lo más importante dejó a su hijo con Martin.

- Eso lo explica todo. ¿cómo está él?-

-¿Martin?. Está muy preocupado, no parece conocerla muy bien y eso no ayuda a la investigación.- le confesó Vivian.

- ¿Habéis barajado la posibilidad de abandono?-

- No sé qué pensar, pero por el momento no he querido mencionárselo a Martin. Le ha pedido una gran suma de dinero, nos estamos centrando en eso. A mi me suena a asunto de drogas pero...

- Habrá que ir con cuidado-,

- Por supuesto-, respondió Vivian.

-Tenme al corriente de lo que averigüeis-.

- Claro, pásatelo bien-.

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. Chapter 3

He agregado el capítulo 3. Espero que os guste. Como sabemos, Vivian ha enviado a Danny y a Sam a Boston a investigar el pasado de Amy.

**PROFUNDOS SECRETOS**

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**Capítulo 3 **

**Boston Logan International **

**19:35 horas**

**9 horas y media desaparecida**

Danny y Samantha abandonaban el aeropuerto en dirección a Medford, Somerville, al campus de la Tufts University.

-Menudo vuelo, unos minutos más ahí arriba y yo mismo hubiera aterrizado el avión- dijo Danny mientras se metía en el coche.-

- No recordaba lo miedica que eras - respondió Samantha poniendo en marcha el Ford azul marino propiedad del estado.

- no es miedo, es respeto. Además tú misma te has puesto pálida con la última turbulencia-, dijo Danny cuando sonó su móvil. -¡hola, Martin! Dime lo que tienes- preguntó Danny mientras cambiaba el móvil a modo altavoz para que Sam pudiera escuchar.

- Bien, he escuchado esos mensajes. Uno de los móviles pertenece a un tal Peter Delaney, 22 años estudiante de Biología de Tufts. Sin antecedentes. El otro es de Carrie Brighton, 21 años y estudiante de Arte e Historia, también en Tufts. Esos dos se repiten incansablemente. Pero hay algo más. Una llamada fechada el día 17 de diciembre a las 19:00 horas, el móvil pertenece a David Comar y a este le consta varias detenciones por delitos contra la salud pública y estafa.-

- Bien, creo que yo debo empezar por él, Samantha puede hablar con Carrie y Peter ¿tienes sus direcciones?-

- si, todos ellos viven en la Residencia de Estudiantes de Medford. Mi hermana vivió allí una temporada. Otra cosa más, el número de la Universidad desde donde llamaron a mi hermana es de una tienda de regalos, The Gift Shop cerca de Medfort Leas Atrium.-

- ¿Es todo, Martin?- preguntó Samantha. Creo que lo mejor sería que me pasara primero por Administración, para pedir una copia del expediente de tu hermana.-

- Ya no va a ser necesario, para ganar tiempo les he telefoneado. Saben que vais para allá y ya me enviaron todo lo concerniente a su expediente, sólo reseñar que se dio de baja como nos imaginábamos en diciembre.-

**Residencia de Estudiantes **

**Gifford House** **- 161 Packard Avenue**

**Tufts University Medford, Somerville**

**20:00 horas**

**10 horas desaparecida**

Era bien entrada la noche cuando llegaron al campus, no tardaron mucho en encontrar la Residencia de Estudiantes. Mientras Danny se acercaba a unos chicos preguntando por Comar, Sam averigüó las habitaciones de Peter y Carrie, volviéndose a Danny le hizo una señal para indicarle que subía.

Samantha golpeó la puerta una y otra vez.

-¿Quiere algo, preguntó un chico rubio y de aspecto desgarvado, que caminaba por el pasillo.

-Estoy buscando a Peter Delaney-, respondió la agente

-¿Peter, todavía no habrá llegado, termina a las ocho.

- ¿y dónde puedo encontrarlo?

-Trabaja esta semana en The Gift Shop, no tardará en volver.

-Bien, entonces le esperaré. Y¿ a Carrie Brighton la has visto por aquí?

-Esta noche no...está trabajando en los preparativos de una exposición de arte, en el Aidekman Arts Center

-Vaya, no estoy teniendo suerte. ¿no conocerás a Amy Fitzgerald,-

- Claro, es amiga de Peter y de Carrie, pero hace tiempo que no viene por aquí.-

-Bien, gracias-

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny creía estar sobre la pista de David Comar. Unos chicos acababan de verle en el Mayer Campus Center, dirigiendo unas apuestas. De camino hacia allí, Danny dejó a Sam en el Aidekman Arts Center, para que interrogará a Carrie.

**Mayer Campus Center**

**Tufts University, Medford /Somerville Campus**

**20:30 horas**

**10 horas y media desaparecida**

Danny miraba la foto que Martin había enviado de Comar, no fue difícil identificarlo, delgado, alto y con una libreta en la mano, parecía atraer la atención de otros muchachos.

-¿David , David Comar, -

-Si soy yo. ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?-

-Agente Taylor del FBI, puedes empezar diciéndome si conoces a Amy Fitzgerald-

-Amy,... No me suena¿he de conocerla?

-Tú verás, la llamaste a su móvil el pasado 17 de diciembre-

-Hace mucho de eso, no me acuerdo. -

- Ya, ... pues más te vale empezar a recordar, porque no tengo tiempo para esto y estás empezando a cabrearme, y creéme no te conviene que me cabree.- dijo cogiéndole por la pechera y metiendo la mano en su bosillo de la chaqueta sacando un fajo de billetes.

-De acuerdo..., la conocía..., si. ¿vale, de vez en cuando hacíamos negocios.

- ¿qué clase de negocios?

- Solía comprarme pastillas , pero hace tiempo que no, habrá encontrado a otro que se las proporcione -.

-¿Y esa llamada?-

- La llamé para ofrecerle un trabajillo, a veces ha pasado material para mi en alguna discoteca. Ella me lo pedía, eso le daba un dinero extra. Esa vez la llamé pero no le interesó y yo no le insistí. ¿En qué lio se ha metido, porque si les ha dicho algo de mi...

- Ha desaparecido. ¿sabe si estaba metida en algo feo, si le debía dinero a alguién?

- No, ni idea conmigo iba siempre al día.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny llamó a Martin de camino al Aidekman Arts Center para recoger a Sam. Le contó todo cuanto le había dicho Comar y también que su instinto le decía que no había tenido nada que ver con su desaparición, estaba más preocupado por lo que Amy habría podido contar de sus negocios.

-siento ser yo quien te lo diga, pero es posible que estuviera metida en algo demasiado grande para ella. Y ¿si hubiera aceptado un trabajo para un pez más gordo y le hubiera salido mal?. Eso explicaría lo del dinero y por qué te dejó el crío.-

-No sé..., Amy de traficante. No me lo trago.

-Martin, sé que es duro, pero...¿puedes estar seguro de eso?

Cuando Martin colgó el teléfono sólo pensaba en que no había sido capaz de responder a Danny. Algo en su interior le decía que no estaba preparado para aquello¿qué más sorpresas les tenía reservadas Amy?

**Aidekman Arts Center **

**Tufts University, Medford /Somerville Campus**

**A la misma hora**

Sam encontró a Carrie en la sala de exposiciones, y para su sorpresa, Peter estaba con ella.

-¿Carrie Brighton?

-¿Si?

-Agente Spade del FBI. Y usted debe ser Peter Delaney

- Si así es.

- ¿qué ocurre?-preguntó la chica

-¿conoceis a Amy Fitzgerald?

- si, claro. ¿qué ha pasado, preguntó desconcertada Carrie

- Lleva más de 10 horas desaparecida. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vieron o hablaron con ella?

-Pues hace meses que no la vemos ni responde a nuestras llamadas. Un día me dijo que iba a dejar esto durante un tiempo y que se mudaba, que había encontrado un trabajo mejor.- dijo Liz haciendo un esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas. -Traté de convencerla, sólo le queda un año, los estudios le iban realmente bien, colaboraba con el programa de la universidad en desarrollo del niño el Day Care Center y tenía un trabajo.

- ¿Sabes de qué trabajo hablaba?

- No, no me lo dijo.

- Y ¿por qué crees que lo hizo, preguntó la agente Spade

- Supongo que estaba agobiada- respondió Peter. - desde que se mudó de la Residencia andaba todos los meses con el agua al cuello. Ganaba más con ese trabajo pero también tenía más facturas.-

-Si, pero ella decía que le compensaba, estaba contenta. No le gustaba vivir en la Residencia- , añadió Carrie.

- Claro, con el bebé...- concluyó la agente Spade.

-¿qué bebé?-, preguntó Carrie. -¿es que está embarazada?-

-¿No conociais a su hijo?-, dijo Spade extrañada

-¿hijo? Amy no tiene hijos-, respondió Peter.

- Amy tiene un hijo de unos diez meses-

- ¡Eso no es cierto¡Amy no tiene hijos!. Si los tuviera lo sabría. Solo hace ocho meses que Amy vive fuera de la residencia, si hubiera tenido un hijo lo sabríamos.- dijo Carrie.

- ¿Estais seguros de eso?-

- Claro, contestaron al unísono.

-Supongo que habrá un error... ¿sabéis dónde trabajaba antes, preguntó la agente

- Al principio en la cafetería del campus, pero cuando se fue de la Residencia, en la librería Books y también hacía de canguro.

En ese preciso momento sonó el móvil de Samantha, era Danny para ponerle al corriente de lo que le había sacado a Comar.

-Perdonad, un minuto, dijo Sam cogiendo su teléfono. Bien, gracias Danny.- dijo mientras colgaba

-Bien, de acuerdo... Una última cosa...¿Consumía Amy algún tipo de drogas?

-¡No, desde luego que no., respondió tajante Carrie

-¿éxtasis, ansiolíticos, barbitúricos, ...?

- no, lo habríamos notado, pasábamos mucho tiempo juntas.

- ¿Conocéis a David Comar?

- si, no es trigo limpio, siempre anda metido en chanchullos, es el camello de la universidad, dijo Peter.

-¿sabéis si Amy tenía algún tipo de relación con él¿les habeis visto juntos... O ?

- Amy habla con todo el mundo y viviamos en la misma residencia. Ese tipo le entraba pero Amy no quería tener nada que ver con él¿qué está sugiriendo?... Preguntó Carrie molesta

-Según Comar, Liz hacía trabajos para él.

-¿Trabajos¿qué trabajos, preguntó Peter.

-Pasaba éxtasis en las fiestas, dijo Sam

- ¡Ni hablar¡imposible¡Amy no haría eso!-

-Bien, gracias. Este es mi móvil, si se os ocurre algo... posiblemente necesite hablar de nuevo con vosotros si nos surgen nuevas pistas...

-Por supuesto, por favor, tengamnos al corriente, dijo Carrie mientras Peter pasaba su brazo por sus hombros reconfortándola.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam llamó inmediatamente a Martin. La conversación con los amigos de Amy le había desconcertado, pero no tenía motivos para no creerles. ¿por qué iban a mentirle en eso?. ¿qué iban a ganar ellos?.

-Te dijo que era su hijo¿Por qué lo haría?- Preguntó Sam

- No lo sé.

- Apenas me has hablado de ella. ¿cómo era vuestra relación?

- no teníamos mucho contacto, solo unas llamadas de vez en cuando. Hacía más de dos años que no nos veíamos...Martin se quedó pensativo y luego continuó -cuando tenía dieciséis años empezó a meterse en problemas pero... No sé mucho de eso, yo no estaba allí-.

- ¿Qué clase de problemas?

- Faltar a clases, falsificar las firmas de nuestros padres, escaparse de casa. Le expulsaron de la escuela, . En una ocasión la arrestaron por conducir bajo los efectos de alcohol y pastillas, mi padre logró que no constara y terminó por enviarla a un internado. Creían que solucionaría todos los problemas.

-¿y no fue así?

- su comportamiento dejó de ser un problema, pero la relación entre ellos ya se había roto y a día de hoy nada ha cambiado.

-¿y por qué se comportaba así, preguntó Sam intrigada

-supongo que para herirles o llamar su atención , o al menos eso creía. Sam..., si ese niño no es suyo...¿de quíén es y... por qué esta con ella? -

- Tendremos que averiüarlo y también ¿por qué mentiría Comar, si es él quien miente y no lo han hecho sus amigos. Iremos a su piso a ver si nos dicen algo.

CONTINUARÁ...


	4. Chapter 4

He agregado el capítulo 4. Espero que os guste. Danny y Samantha siguen investigando en la vida de Amy. En su viejo apartamento encontrarán las respuestas que estaban buscando.

**PROFUNDOS SECRETOS**

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**Capítulo 4**

**Apartamento de Amy F.**

**67 Hanford Street, Boston, Massachusetts.**

**21:30 horas**

**11 horas y media desaparecida**

Vivian había telefoneado al casero de Amy. Había averigüado a quién pertenecía el piso y la promotora le había dado el nombre del gerente del edificio, el Sr. Davis. Debía ir a su piso para reunirse con los agentes. En la entrevista preliminar, no había aportado gran cosa, aseguraba conocer poco a Amy. Tan sólo que era una chica joven con un hijo. Se comportaba de acuerdo a las normas del edificio, ningún otro inquilino había proferido quejas y pagaba regularmente. Nada más le concernía a él. No entablaba amistad con los arrendados. Eso no formaba parte de sus obligaciones.

No hizo falta pedirle que se marchara. Danny y Sam entraron en el piso y el Sr. Davis les pidió que tiraran de la puerta cuando hubieran terminado.

-¡Vaya tio más simpático!-, profirió Danny.

-¡sí, los hay con don de gentes!-, añadió Sam.

Los agentes encontraron la casa patas arriba

- o no es muy ordenada, o aquí ha estado alguien buscando seguramente su dinero-, inquirió el agente Taylor.

- o puede que se haya marchado con mucha prisa- replicó la agente Spade

- más bien ambas cosas, rectificó Danny.

La casa no era gran cosa, una única habitación y una salita de estar con cocina bar. En la habitación había una cuna, un parque en la salita y diversos juguetes por el suelo.

- no cabe duda que vivía con el bebé- dijo Danny.

No encontraron nada que pudiera servirles. No había drogas en el piso, ni nada que indicara que las consumiera. Nada que se saliera de lo normal.

Al salir encontraron a la inquilina de la puerta contigüa, Jessica Birkett

-Buenas noches, somos los agentes Taylor y Spade- dijo Samantha. ¿conoce usted a Amy Fitzgerald que vive aquí al lado?

-De vista, si. Es una chica joven con un niño pequeño. Pero hoy no la he visto salir. ¿ocurre algo?

- Ha desaparecido. ¿sabe si tenía algún amigo¿venía a verla alguién?

- generalmente, no. Pero... la semana pasada una mujer me preguntó por ella.

- ¿una mujer¿es esta? preguntó la agente Spade, enseñandole en el móvil la foto de Carrie Brighton

- No, era mayor. No tenía muy buena presencia, vestía de forma, como decirlo... provocativa. Estaba mirando los buzones y le pregunté

_**Hanford Street, Boston, Massachusetts.**_

_**Unos días antes**_

_-¿busca a alguien?- _

_-a una amiga, es que no estoy segura de que sea en este edificio. Es una chica joven castaña, de ojos azules, con un bebé como... de 10 meses rubito. Se mudaron hace poco. Se llama Amy, Amy Fitzgerald._

_-Oh, si vive aquí, en la puerta 109._

_-muchas gracias._

_**Momento actual**_

- me pareció extraño.

-¿por qué?- preguntó el agente Taylor

- porque no subió a verla. Se fue directamente.

-y ¿cómo era esa mujer? Preguntó Samantha

- era alta, morena, con el pelo rizado. Y ., despues de decirle dónde vivía me sentí mal ...no me pareció que fuera amiga de Amy-

**Oficina del FBI**

**Departamento de personas desaparecidas. NY**

**22:00 horas**

**12 horas desaparecida**

La oficina estaba vacía, sólo el agente Fitzgerald permanecía aún en ella. Hablaba por teléfono con el Doctor Andrew Miller, Licenciado en medicina ginecológica por la Facultad de Columbia. Sus mangas remangadas, su corbata aflojada y sus dedos frotando la frente hacían notar ya el cansancio y la desesperación.

- ¿está completamente seguro de eso,bien..., gracias por atenderme.-

Martin colgó el teléfono, se levantó y miró a su alrededor buscando a Vivian. Se dirigió a la mesilla del café y se sirvió uno. La noche sería larga.

-¡Hola, Martin!- dijo Vivian irrumpiendo por la puerta. ¿has conseguido algo de su ginecólogo?-

-Si. Me ha costado que hablara, pero al final me ha dicho lo que quería saber.

-¿y es...?

- Amy no puede tener un hijo de esa edad.

-Bien, eso corrobora la declaración de sus amigos.- dijo mientras sonaba su teléfono móvil. -Dime,Sam.- contestó Vivian haciendo un gesto a Martin.

-Hemos confirmado que ella vivía aquí con el niño. Una vecina los conoce, y su apartamento está lleno de cosas del niño. Y hay algo más. La vecina nos ha hablado de una mujer que merodeaba por su edificio buscándola hace unos días.

-¿Sabemos quién es?- Preguntó Vivian llamando la atención de Martin hacia esta conversación.

-Ni idea.-

-Bien, Martin ha confirmado con su ginecólogo que el niño no es hijo suyo. Así que hay que averigüar por qué está con Amy. Está claro que hay una ruptura en su vida, algo ocurrió hace cuatro meses y el niño es la clave. Tal vez allí encontremos algo que nos pueda servir. Quienes la conocían nos han dibujado dos Amys muy distintas. Vayamos a su antiguo apartamento a ver qué hay de cierto en las dos Amys.

**42 Liberty Avenue, Medfort, Massachusetts**

**22:15 horas**

**Más de 12 horas desaparecida**

El agente Taylor y la agente Spade llamaron a la puerta del interventor, Clive Bennet .

-Buenas noches somos el agente Spade y Taylor del FBI-

-¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes?-

**-**tenemos entendido que Amy Fitzgerald vivió aquí hasta hace unos meses¿la conoce? -dijo Danny enseñándole una foto.

-Sí, claro. Se dio de baja hace 4 meses, justo... el 3 diciembre. Recuerdo la fecha exacta porque fue al día siguiente del desafortunado suceso.-

-¿qué suceso?-, preguntó Spade

**-**ustedes, el FBI, llevaron la investigación-les miró y al ver que no sabían de qué estaba hablando continuó. - el homicidio de la señorita Crista Hobson y el secuestro de su bebé. Pensé que tendría miedo de seguir en el mismo edificio porque al día siguiente habló conmigo y me pidió la fianza. Había decidido marcharse, así de improviso.-

-Así que no le dio ningún motivo- preguntó Danny

- Si, me dijo que había cambiado de empleo y que había encontrado un apartamento más cerca de su zona de trabajo. Pero si he de ser sincero, no la creí.-

- ¿sabe si tenía hijos?-preguntó Spade

- no, que yo sepa, vivía sola.

- Los agentes se miraron y Taylor preguntó. ¿Tenía Amy alguna relación con la chica asesinada, es decir¿sabe si tenían amistad?-

-Pues no sé, vivían en la misma planta. Pero seguro que la señora Krauss lo sabe. Ella conocía mejor que yo a Amy.-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los agentes y el señor Bennet subieron a la segunda planta. En la puerta 204 vivía la señora Elisabeth Krauss, de 81 años. Esta hablo incansablemente de Amy

-¿qué Amy ha desaparecido?-dijo angustiada la señora Krauss. Era una chica tan buena, me hacía la compra cuando me levantaba demasiado mareada, o hacía mucho frío...la echo mucho de menos, ahora no tengo quien me ayude, y el chico que ha ocupado su piso apenas saluda cuando pasa por mi lado-.

-Señora,- dijo Danny tratando de reconducir la conversación¿sabe si Amy tenía amistad con Crista, la chica asesinada?

-Claro, eran amigas desde que Crista llegó, sólo unos días después que Amy. Amy le cuidaba de vez en cuando a Nicky cuando Crista no podía dejarlo en la guardería o le cambiaban el turno en el supermercado.

-Nicky era el bebé de Crista...preguntó Danny, mirando a Samantha -¿sabe qué tiempo tenía Nicky cuando lo secuestraron?-

-Seis meses. Era un niño precioso, rubito. ¡Quién sabe dónde estará¡pobrecito mío, perder a su madre de esa manera¡cómo puede un padre hacer eso!-

-¿a qué se refiere?- preguntó intrigada Sam

- La policía y el FBI sospechaba del ex novio de Crista. Nos enseñaron fotos de él, pero nadie lo había visto por aquí.- respondió el señor Bennet

-Y vieron antes de que se marchara Amy a una mujer alta, morena, de pelo rizado hablando con Amy o con Crista, o ... simplemente merodeando por el edificio?. Podría ir vestida de forma peculiar, provocativa.- preguntó Sam

-Ahora que lo dice, podría ser que viera a una persona así, pero no sabría decirle cuándo..., no, no estoy seguro.- respondió el interventor.

-Bien gracias, si consigue recordar, por favor, llámenos. ...-dijo Danny

-No se preocupe señora, la encontraremos- dijo Sam mirando el rostro preocupado y lloroso de la anciana.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam y Danny se miraron con rostros de preocupación. Todo indicaba que el bebé era el hijo de Crista. De camino a las oficinas centrales del FBI en Boston, Sam llamó a Vivian para informarle. En cuanto tuvieran una foto de Nicky la mandarían a la Central para confirmarlo. Pero¿por qué secuestraría Amy al bebé¿sabría quién mató a Crista?o... ¿la mataría ella?.

CONTINUARÁ...


	5. Chapter 5

He agregado el capítulo 5. Danny y Samantha continúan su investigación en las oficinas del FBI de Boston.

**PROFUNDOS SECRETOS**

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**Capítulo 5 **

**Oficina del FBI**

**División de crímenes violentos. Boston**

**22:45 horas**

Taylor y Spade se encontraban en la sala de trabajo de la oficina de Boston. Todos los informes concernientes al caso Hobson estaban en sus manos. El caso se hallaba aún sin resolver. Enviaron enseguida una foto del chico y la llamada que una chica hizo al 911. Si se trataba de Amy, Martin reconocería su voz.

El agente especial Cassidy estaba al mando de la investigación y puso al corriente a los agentes de lo ocurrido.

-El 911 recibió una llamada de una chica asustada diciendo que había una mujer herida que presentaba un golpe en la cabeza. No se identificó. Cuando la policía llegó, la hallaron muerta y la casa estaba vacía, no había rastro del bebé ni nadie supo decirnos dónde podría estar. Visitamos la guardería donde solía dejarlo, pero ese día Nick no había ido. No había testigos, y nadie escuchó nada.- dijo el agente mientras ojeaba los informes. Al no llevarse nada y no ver forzada la puerta,supusimos que la víctima conocía a su asesino. Eso nos llevó a investigar en el entorno de la víctima y nos encontramos con su ex novio y padre del chico. Dados sus antecedentes era nuestro mayor sospechoso. Pero tenía coartada y no pudimos desmontarla. -

-¿y qué se sabe de la llamada?-preguntó la agente especial Spade

-Se realizó desde el móvil de la víctima, pero no hallamos huellas. Se descartó que fuera la propia víctima porque según los datos de la autopsia falleció en el acto.-

-¿Y qué papel jugó Amy Fitzgerald en esta investigación?- preguntó Taylor

-La interrogamos a la mañana siguiente, un interrogatorio de rutina por si había visto u oído algo, como al resto de vecinos. Al parecer llegó temprano y se acostó, dijo no escuchar nada. Constatamos que estaba de mudanza y nos dijo que había encontrado un apartamento más cerca de su trabajo y de su novio. Le pedimos la nueva dirección y su número de teléfono y se márchó.-

-¿comprobaron su nueva dirección?- preguntó Danny

-No lo creimos necesario, no pensamos que tuviera nada que ver, ni pudiera aportar nada nuevo a la investigación. Cuando la interrogamos en su propio apartamento, no había indicios de que tuviera al bebé.-

**Hotel The Westin Michigan**

**909 N. Michigan Ave. Chicago, Illinois **

**Habitación 626**

Jack llegó cansado. El día había sido largo y lleno de emociones. Había recogido a las niñas a la salida del colegio, como debía hacer en New York cada día. Lo que antes suponía un problema, una rutina, hoy se había convertido en una actividad gratificante. Despues las había llevado a merendar, un paseo por el Lago Michigan, una cena en un restaurante italiano, una tarde perfecta.

Se quitó el abrigo y lo lanzó sobre una silla, después se precipitó sobre la cama exhauto. No recordaba haber corrido tanto desde hacía mucho tiempo. Cogió el mando de la televisión y la encendió. Fue entonces cuando recordó que Vivian no había vuelto a llamar, y cuando él tuvo la intención de hacerlo, se encontró con la mirada inquisidora de Kate.

Cogió el móvil y marcó el número de Vivian.

Esta le puso al corriente de los últimos acontecimientos. La foto del bebé desaparecido en Boston, y la voz de la chica de la llamada al 911 habían dado positivo. Se trataba de la hermana y el supuesto sobrino de Martin.

-¿qué pensais hacer?- preguntó Jack

-Lo hemos puesto en conocimiento de la oficina de Boston. Piensan dar una orden de búsqueda y captura de Amy Fitzgerald acusada de secuestro. Por otro lado, volveremos a interrogar a David Comar. Martin ha descubierto que Amy sacó 3.000 dólares de su cuenta el mismo día que Comar la llamó. Y al día siguiente hay un ingresó en la cuenta bancaria de Comar, de ¿adivina cuánto?-

-Tres mil dólares, si no me equivoco.- dijo Jack

- Exacto.-

-Pero¿qué relación puede tener Comar con el secuestro del bebé?- intentó discernir Jack

-Eso tratamos de averigüar, seguimos la única pista que tenemos-

**Oficina del FBI**

**Departamento de personas desaparecidas. NY**

La agente Johnson entraba en la oficina y se acercaba a la mesa de Martin. Este, al verla, se apuró a preguntar:

-¿Ha interrogado Danny de nuevo a Comar?-

-Está en ello...acabo de hablar con Jack, te manda recuerdos...¿estás... bien, Martin?-

Martin cabeceó, miró a Vivian y sus ojos se volvieron brillantes.

-No entiendo por qué lo hizo¡tiene que haber una explicación para todo esto!-

-Creo que es hora de llamar a Asuntos Sociales. Ellos deben hacerse cargo del bebé. Entiendo que sea difícil para ti. Lo haré yo.-

- no, es algo que debo hacer.-

-¿has hablado con tus padres?- preguntó Vivian, ya que le pareció extraño que el director Victor Fitzgerald no se hubiera puesto en contacto con ella.

- no, aún no. Estaba esperando a saber algo más.-

-Ellos deben saberlo antes de que les llegue por otros conductos. Amy Figtzerald es la hija del director adjunto del FBI y pesa una orden de búsqueda y captura sobre ella. No tardará mucho en llegar a sus oidos.

El sonido del teléfono del agente Fitzgerald interrumpió la conversación. La policía del aeropuerto había interceptado a Amy cuando trataba de subir a un vuelo con destino a Boston. Viv y Martin se pusieron en camino hacia el JFK Airport de Nueva York.

**Oficina del FBI**

**División de crímenes violentos. Boston**

Samantha y Danny se encontraban en la sala de interrogatorios con David Comar. Este había acudido con su abogado.

-¿por qué tengo la impresión de que me has tomado por imbécil, dijo el agente sentado frente a él.

-no sé a qué se refiere, y tampoco qué hago aquí. Ya le he dicho todo cuanto sé de Amy.-

- creo que no sabes a qué te estás enfrentando. Amy está acusada de secuestro y tú tienes todas las papeletas para ser su cómplice.- dijo la agente Spade

-¿por qué te dio Amy los 3.000 dólares¿le estabas chantajeando?-preguntó danny

-no digas nada , dijo su abogado.

-yo sólo le hice un favor- dijo Comar mirando a su abogado.

-Claro, tienes toda la pinta de ser una madre Teresa de Calcuta¿cómo no me he dado cuenta antes? dime ya por qué la llamaste, y dime la verdad.

-No sé nada del niño, no tengo nada que ver con esto. Yo no hice nada malo. Amy me pidió que le arreglara unos papeles. Yo busqué a alguien, ni siquiera lo hice yo mismo, sólo actué de intermediario. Le llamé porque ya tenía los papeles y ella debía pagarme. Eso fue todo.-

-¿qué clase de papeles eran?-preguntó Spade

- Una partida de nacimiento.-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Martin conducía el coche hacia el aeropuerto. De camino, no dejaba de pensar en todos los interrogantes que tenía para Amy y en cómo se lo diría a sus padres.

-Tomatelo con calma- dijo Viv, que percibía el gesto malhumorado de su compañero. Creo que sería mejor que yo interrogara a Amy-

-¡quiero estar en el interrogatorio!- respondió Martin mirándola por un instante.

-no creo que sea una buena idea, no es nada profesional. Además creo que ella se sentirá menos presionada conmigo. Este caso se nos puede ir de las manos y tenemos a Boston mirándonos con lupa. Martin hay un secuestro y un asesinato por medio.

-Vivian, por favor. Estaré tranquilo, no te preocupes.

-Está bien, con la condición de que estés calmado, pero si veo un atisbo de...

- de acuerdo-

-.. ¡te retirarás, en cuanto yo te diga!.

CONTINUARÁ...


	6. Chapter 6

He agregado el capítulo 6, el primero de la segunda parte del relato.

**PROFUNDOS SECRETOS**

SEGUNDA PARTE

**Capítulo 6 **

**Oficina del FBI**

**Departamento de personas desaparecidas. NY**

**00:00 horas**

Cuando los agentes recogieron a Amy, esta no dijo nada. Tampoco pronunció palabra de camino hacia las oficinas, no se sentía capaz ni tan siquiera de mirar a su hermano, se sentía tan sola. Martin parecía enfadado, una bombona de gas a punto de estallar. Lo conocía y sabía que no tardaría mucho en hacerlo y debía estar preparada para ello, debía mantenerse fuerte. Sabía de lo que ese hombre era capaz.

Martin y Vivian la acompañaron a la sala de interrogatorios. Vivian tomó asiento frente a ella, mientras que Martin, incapaz de estar sentado, permanecía de pie con su espalda apoyada en la vitrina de cristal.

-¿qué ha pasado, Amy? Comenzó diciendo Martin, ¿de qué va todo esto?

-Siento no haberte llamado, pero tenía asuntos que resolver, ¿dónde está Chris?- preguntó

- Está en manos de asuntos sociales, dijo Martin.

-Sabemos que Chris no es hijo tuyo, su verdadero nombre es Nick Benson, hijo de Ted Benson y Christine Hobson, para ti Crista Hobson. Era tu vecina y supongo que tendrás una explicación de porqué tienes a su hijo.- dijo Vivian tratando de retomar ella el interrogatorio.

- no tengo nada que decir, si me vais a acusar de algo, quiero un abogado.- respondió Amy mirando fijamente a Martin.

Este se acercó a la mesa enfurecido, -Dime por qué lo has hecho, qué tenías en la cabeza para hacer una estupidez como esa. ¡contéstame, Amy! Dijo agarrándola fuertemente del brazo. Amy volvió a pedir un abogado lo que provocó más aún la ira de Martin. Vivian lo miró y le tiró de su brazo para apartarlo de su hermana. -¡Martin!

-¡no te conozco, acabó diciendo el agente Fitzgerald

-¡nunca te has preocupado de conocerme! tu vida y tus ambiciones...eso era lo primero ¡sólo te has preocupado de ti mismo! ¡tú eres igual que ellos!. Martin movió su cabeza. Aquellas palabras le dolieron demasiado.

-¡sólo eres una niña mimada que ha tenido todo cuanto quería y no le bastaba! Siempre te has metido en lios, y ahora no habria de ser diferente. Pero esto no es hacer pellas en el colegio, ¡Enterate de una vez, tienes los dos pies en la carcel y si no me dices algo que lo remedie estarás allí una larga temporada. ¡Estamos hablando de años, Amy.

- ¡Yo no he secuestrado a Chris!. Crista me pidió que cuidara de él- acabó diciendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

_**Apartamento de Amy Fitzgerald**_

_**42 Liberty Avenue, Medfort, Massachusetts**_

_**Retrospectiva en el tiempo**_

_**Una semana antes de su muerte**_

_-Perdona por llegar tan tarde, gracias por cuidar de él-, dijo Crista mientras cogía en brazos a su hijo._

_**-**no tiene importancia, me gusta hacerlo y es un bebé muy bueno. Me ha dejado estudiar toda la tarde. ¿te pasa algo? Preguntó Amy cuando vio los ojos enrojecidos de Crista._

_-no, no es nada.- respondió Crista_

_-Una no tiene esa cara por nada. A ti te ha pasado algo. ¿has tenido un mal día en el supermercado?_

_-no, es que...me he asustado, eso es todo._

_-¿de qué, Crista cuéntamelo, ¿somos amigas o no?_

_-me ha parecido ver a mi ex, el padre de Nicky. No es un buen hombre, Amy. Hui con el bebé y ha de estar buscándome. _

_-¿por qué no vas a la policía? Ellos te darán protección_

_-no harán nada, no pueden hacer nada.- Amy, prométeme que...si ...algo me pasase tú cuidarás de Nicky.-_

_-no va a pasarte nada, sólo estás asustada._

_-Amy, por favor, no tengo a nadie , yo me crié en centros de acogida y no quiero eso para mi hijo. Tú le quieres, ¿verdad?_

_-Claro que sí, Crista, pero no va a pasarte nada, no es necesario..._

_-por favor, Amy es importante saber si puedo contar contigo.-_

_Amy miró a Nicky un instante y los ojos del niño se encontraron con los suyos. - de acuerdo, no te preocupes. _

_**Oficina del FBI**_

_**Departamento de personas desaparecidas. NY**_

_**Momento actual**_

-no pude negarme, estaba histérica y pensé que eso la tranquilizaría. La noche en que murió Crista yo estaba cuidando de Nicky y cuando volví la encontré en el suelo, recordé nuestra conversación y hui con el niño.-

-¿tú llamaste al 911, preguntó Vivian

-si, fui yo. Esa tarde tenía trabajo y en el último momento Crista me pidió que me ocupara de Nicky.-

- Por eso nadie pensó que podía estar contigo.- dijo Viv

-Supongo que si.

-¿y por qué necesitaba que te quedaras con Nicky?

-creí que tendría turno en el supermercado, al menos, eso me dijo.

-Pero la encontraste allí, ...

-si, y era extraño porque no tenía que salir tan pronto.

-al menos que no hubiese ido a trabajar, ¿qué hiciste luego?-

- esa noche entré en mi apartamento, cogí una bolsa. metí lo imprescindible y me fui a un motel. Al día siguiente dejé a Nicky con la dueña del motel, parecía de fiar y volví a mi apartamento a recogerlo todo, pedí la fianza y me marché. Luego busqué un trabajo y un apartamento y me procuré unos papeles para el bebé.

-a través de David Comar- dijo Martin

Amy guardó silencio.

Vivian siguió preguntando - hasta ahí, bien, pero ¿qué ibas a hacer a Boston? Y ¿para qué querías el dinero?

-no voy a decir nada más, quiero un abogado,- terminó diciendo.

-lo único que haces con esta actitud es complicar las cosas- intervino Martin ¿qué ibas a hacer a Boston,volvió a preguntarle. Amy, ¡respónde, maldita sea!

-¡Martin, sal, gritó Vivian, ¡ahora!

Martin abandonó la sala dando un portazo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Martin salió como un relámpago y Vivian tras él. Ambos se pararon frente al espejo y contemplaron a la detenida.

-¿Qué coño te ha pasado, se suponía que ibas a estar tranquilo- dijo la agente especial Johnson malhumorada

-¡Se está poniendo la soga al cuello ella solita!

-es tan cabezota como cualquier Fiztgerald y no le sacaremos nada más, su abogado está en camino, a ver si le hace entrar en razón-

-¿qué piensas de todo esto?- preguntó el agente especial Fitzgerald

-Creo que Ted la está chantajeando y ella está dispuesta a pagar un precio por el bebé.-

-es lo mismo que pienso yo- dijo Martin

-Agente Johnson, esto es para usted- -acaba de llegar de la Comisaría de policía, dijo un joven agente acercándose y entregándole un fax.

Vivian lo leyó y miró a Martin

-Han ...encontrado muerto a un individuo flotando en el rio con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza cuya documentación coincide con la de Ted Benson. Mañana he de volver a interrogar a Amy y esta vez debes quedarte fuera. El día ha sido duro, vete a casa y duerme un poco- continuó diciendo Vivian poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su compañero.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Apartamento de Martin Fitzgerald**

**37th Avenue, New York City**

Se encontraba agotado, toda la tensión acumulada a lo largo del día empezaba a mostrar sus huellas. Era demasiado tarde, pero sabía que no podría dejarlo para la mañana siguiente, su padre se enteraría en la oficina y no se lo perdonaría. Sacaría fuerzas y le llamaría. Fue a la cocina, se preparó un té y cogió el teléfono.

-¿papá, siento llamarte tan tarde, hay algo que debo decirte...-

CONTINUARÁ...


	7. Chapter 7

Aquí teneis un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste.

**PROFUNDOS SECRETOS**

SEGUNDA PARTE

**Capítulo 7 **

**Oficina del FBI**

**Departamento de personas desaparecidas. NY**

**Viernes, 9:00 horas**

Martin se hallaba sentado a su mesa. La autopsia de Ted Benson estaba en su poder. La hora de la muerte no aclaraba nada, entre las 19:00 y las 20:00. Amy debía tener una buena coartada si no quería tener un serio problema. La muerte se había producido por un fuerte golpe en la base del craneo con un objeto contundente. No había señales de lucha. Su muerte era demasiado coincidente con la de su novia. Pero, el objeto no era el mismo, de eso no cabía la menor duda. Estaba tan absorto en el informe que no vio llegar a Vivian.

-¿has conseguido dormir algo?-, preguntó la agente Johnson

-no, he sido incapaz de hacerlo. Demasiadas preguntas sin respuestas. ¿Y si... Hubiese sido ella?- soltó por fin.

-¿lo piensas en serio, porque si es así...no estarás ayudándola.- respondió Viv

-ya no sé qué pensar . Han sido tantas mentiras, tantos silencios durante todos estos años...-

-Creo que deberías hablar con ella, eso tal vez nos ayude. Pero no como el agente Fitzgerald, sino como su hermano. Es lo que ella necesita en estos momentos.-

-no sé cómo hacerlo. No he jugado ese papel desde hace tanto...-

-pues no veo otro momento mejor para empezar a hacerlo. ¿has hablado ya con tu padre?-

-si, lo llamé anoche.-

-Bien, porque lo vamos a necesitar. Boston ha enviado un agente de enlace. Quiere llevarse a Amy para interrogarla allí. Yo no tengo poder para impedírselo, realmente es su caso. Amy ya no es una desaparecida, sino su principal sospechosa , y me he quedado sin argumentos. Quizá tu padre pueda...-

-No, ha dejado claro que no va a intervenir-

-pero...tal vez esto...-

-no, no va a hacer nada.- dijo mirando a Viv con desaliento. Tal vez Jack...-

-bien, claro, lo llamaré. Ojalá funcione.-

**Oficina del FBI**

**Departamento de personas desaparecidas. NY**

**Sala de interrogatorios**

Las gestiones de Jack dieron su fruto, tenían una prórroga, Vivian interrogaría a Amy Fitzgerald en colaboración con el agente enlace de Boston, pero el caso seguía siendo suyo por un tiempo no predecible. Mientras, en Boston, Danny y Sam seguirían investigando el pasado de Ted Benson, que podría conducir a conocer el paradero de la misteriosa mujer.

La agente Jonhson y el agente Cassidy de Boston entraron en la sala, Amy estaba sentada junto a su abogado y el agente Fitzgerald seguía el interrogatorio desde el pasillo a través del ventanal. Amy presentaba un aspecto cansado, parecía a punto de derrumbarse, nada que ver con la actitud de osadía que presentaba la noche pasada.

-¿qué hago otra vez aquí,- preguntó sacando fuerzas de flaqueza.

-necesitamos que respondas a unas cuantas preguntas más-, respondió Vivian revisando la carpeta que portaba.

-Mi cliente ya ha contestado a todas sus preguntas. Admite haberse llevado al niño presa del pánico ante la posibilidad de que el padre, de dudosos antecedentes, pudiera hacerle daño, y bajo la promesa que le hizo a la madre.- relató el abogado

- han aparecido nuevas pruebas y queremos que ...-

-¿qué nuevas pruebas son esas?-

-Hemos hallado el cadáver de Ted Benson con evidentes signos de haber sido asesinado y queremos que Amy nos diga dónde estuvo ayer entre las 19:00 y las 20:00- terminó diciendo la agente Johnson.

-¿está mi cliente acusada?-

-Aún no, y si la deja hablar tal vez podamos llegar a...- dijo Vivian

-está bien, interrumpió Amy

-no tienes que hablar, si no quieres, tienes derecho a guardar silencio-le previno el abogado

-no, está bien. ¡yo no maté a ese hombre! Si es eso lo que estáis pensando-

-¿dónde estaba ayer entre las 19:00 y las 20:00?-preguntó el agente de enlace

-estuve paseando, sin un rumbo fijo-

-así que no tiene coartada- señaló el agente Cassidy

-¡yo no lo hice! ¡tienen que creerme!-dijo mirando hacia el espejo creyendo acertadamente que allí está Martin.

-no nos has dicho nada hasta ahora que nos sirva y eso no te hace precisamente parecer inocente, así que te conviene decirnos todo cuanto sepas y tal vez logres salir bien parada de esta.- terminó diciendo la agente Johnson.

- ese hombre se puso en contacto conmigo en Boston, me pidió un dinero que según él le había robado Crista y que si yo no se lo daba nos haría daño a mi y al bebé. Yo no disponía de esa cantidad y en lo único que pensé fue en poner al bebé a salvo con mi hermano e intentar conseguir el dinero por todos los medios para que nos dejara en paz. Por eso hablé con mi amigo y él me consiguió un prestamista.-

-Bien, dime el nombre de tu amigo-dijo Vivian

-se llama Ben Hamilton, y es agente de bolsa. Me pasé todo el día buscándolo. El me prestó algo de dinero y me preparó una cita con un prestamista de Boston. Iba hacia allí cuando me detuvisteis en el aeropuerto. La entrega del dinero sería hoy a las 10:00 .-

-Y si no pudo conseguir el dinero, ¿por qué no matarlo?- dijo el agente Cassidy

-¡no, ¡ni hablar!-

-dígame por dónde dio ese estupendo paseo- siguió interrogándola Albert Cassidy

- por Central Park, estaba reflexionando si llevarme al niño conmigo a Boston. Había asumido que tendría el dinero y podría pagar. Pero luego preferí volver yo sola. Desde Boston llamaría a mi hermano y me inventaría una excusa. Supongo que debí llamar antes, pero perdí la nocción del tiempo.-

-y ese prestamista de Boston, ¿sabes su nombre?-intervino de nuevo Vivian

-Harry, no sé qué más. Ben me dio su número de teléfono y me dijo que le dijera que llamaba de parte suya.

-bien, comprobaremos todo lo que nos has dicho,... volveremos a hablar.- dijo Vivian volviéndose para salir y mirando hacia el espejo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al salir, la estaba esperando Martin. -¿tú la crees?- le preguntó Viv.

-Creo que dice la verdad- respondió Martin

- no esteis tan seguros, ella tenía oportunidad y móvil, 20.000 $ y el salir indemne de un secuestro son dós móviles muy buenos. Se ha quitado de en medio al único que podía acusarla de secuestro.- interrumpió el agente Cassidy. Pediré a mis superiores que la envíen conmigo a Boston. Para mi el caso está resuelto y es cuestión de tiempo que acabe confesando y desde luego no será aquí en New York , donde puede encontrar el favor de su hermano.- terminó diciendo mientras miraba a Martin

-¿tienes algún problema, porque me parece que te estás dando demasiada prisa por cerrar un caso que teníais en punto muerto. Metísteis la pata y ahora quieres colgarle el muerto a mi hermana, pero no te será tan fácil, porque yo respondo por ella, y moveré cielo y tierra para llegar hasta el fondo de la investigación.-

-Y cuenta con el apoyo del resto del equipo para hacerlo- señaló Vivian.

-de acuerdo, a ver quién pisa más fuerte.- repuso Cassidy

El agente de enlace marchó enfurecido. Martin sabía que si movía bien sus hilos, no tendrían mucho tiempo. No podía contar con su padre, ahora que necesitaba su ayuda... se sentía defraudado. Vivian le prometió que haría todo cuanto estuviera en su mano para evitarlo y que Jack seguía trabajando para ello.

-Gracias. Voy a hablar con ella- dijo Martin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Martin entraba en la sala de interrogatorios con un vaso de café y una chocolatina. El abogado que aún no había abandonado su puesto, intervino primero.

-¿va a continuar el interrogatorio, pensé que ya habían acabado.

-no, soy Martin Fitzgerald, solo... he venido a hablar con mi hermana.-dijo estrechándole la mano.

-Está bien, le dijo Amy a su letrado ¿puede dejarnos solos, por favor?-

-Claro-repuso, levantándose y saliendo de la sala.

El agente se acercó a la mesa y tomó asiento frente a su hermana.

-Te he traido esto, supuse que tendrías hambre-

Amy tomó el vaso con sus manos y comenzó a decir: -Lo siento-, dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, incapaz de mirar a su hermano, -siento haber sido tan estúpida, debí contártelo todo hace meses-.

- Y yo, siento mi comportamiento de antes, quiero que sepas que no estás sola, estaré ahí para apoyarte, puedes contar conmigo.- respondió Martin poniendo su mano sobre la de su hermana

-Eso significa mucho para mi, Marty. Yo no he matado a ese hombre, ni tuve nada que ver con la muerte de Crista, ¿me crees, verdad?-

-Si, te creo- contestó firmemente Martin. -Pero necesito que me digas toda la verdad. Si voy a ayudarte, quiero estar seguro de que no habrá más mentiras, de que puedo confiar en ti-

-¿estás metido en algún lio por mi causa?

- no te preocupes por eso ahora.- contestó Martin.

Amy se quedó pensativa y miró a su hermano.

-Hay algo... que no le he dicho a tus compañeros. En Central Park..., ese hombre, el ex novio de Crista se me acercó, no sé de dónde salió, debió seguirme desde Boston-

-¡Oh, Amy!-

-Marty, ¡creía que había huido!. Le expliqué que había venido a conseguir dinero. Le expliqué mil veces que no sabía nada del dinero de Crista. Le di el que me había prestado Ben y le prometí que estaría en Boston en el Public Garden a las 10.00 para darle el resto, y se fue. ¡Yo, yo no le hice nada!

-¿a qué hora fue eso?

- debían ser las seis o seis y media, no estoy segura.-

-¿por qué no nos has dicho esto antes? ¿sabes que ahora te va a hacer parecer culpable?-

-Tenía miedo, Marty. Ese hombre, el agente Cassidy, si le hubiera dicho que le había visto...-

-¿hay algo más que hayas olvidado contarme?-

-no.-

-¿seguro?-

-si, esta vez te lo he dicho todo, puedes creerme-

Hubo un silencio entre los dos. El agente Fitzgerald se levantó y dio una vuelta por la sala, pensando qué hacer cuando Amy le interrumpió.

-Papá y mamá ...¿lo saben?-

-Tuve que decírselo, se habrían enterado de todas formas.-

-Papá no quiere saber nada, ¿verdad?-

-Me dijo que no intervendría-

-¿qué quieres decir con eso?-

Martin, respiró hondo y fue franco con su hermana.

-El agente Cassidy quiere llevarte a Boston bajo custodia, acusada de secuestro y asesinato. Estamos intentando que eso no ocurra. Pero el caso es suyo y no sé por cuánto tiempo más podremos evitarlo. De todas formas, seguiremos investigando hasta encontrar al culpable. Puedes estar segura-

CONTINUARÁ...


	8. Chapter 8

**PROFUNDOS SECRETOS**

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

**Capítulo 8**

Vivian había seguido toda la conversación . Sabía que ella podría sincerarse con su hermano y no se equivocaba. Ben Hamilton iba camino de las dependencias para ser interrogado. Mientras tanto en Boston Samantha y Danny proseguían la investigación. Los antecedentes de Ted eran innumerables y sus cómplices también, pero ninguna mujer entre ellos. Paralelamente, Samantha trataba de profundizar en la vida pasada de Crista. Había trabajado en un bar de copas y era un buen sitio por donde empezar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Night Club City**

**Leslie Street, Boston, Massachusetts**

**12:00 horas**

Los agentes entraron en el local casi desierto. Un hombre de traje y corbata desaliñado trataba de sostenerse junto a la barra y una chica alta, morena de pelo rizado intentaba hacerle entender que ya había bebido suficiente. Los agentes se miraron y se sonrieron acercándose a la chica, sin creer que pudieran haber tenido tanta suerte,.

-Buenos días, somos los agentes Spade y Taylor del FBI, - dijo Samantha, -¿conocía usted a Cristhine Benson, tal vez la conociera como Crista-

-Si, trabajó aquí durante seis años hasta que lo dejó cuando estaba embarazada¿siguen investigando su muerte?- respondió con aire nervioso

-si, pura rutina, el caso sigue abierto.- contestó la agente Spade.

-trabajando juntas tantos años debo suponer que eran amigas¿cierto?- intervino Taylor

-...si, eramos buenas amigas-

-y ¿su nombre es?

-Nora Olsen.

-supongo que después de estos años seguirían viéndose de vez en cuando-

-pues...si, soliamos tomar café para ponernos al dia-

-¿ y cuando fue la última vez que la vio?-preguntó Spade

-debió ser...una semana antes de su muerte, estuvimos en un café charlando-

-¿y la encontró nerviosa, asustada...?-, prosiguió

-no estaba normal, como siempre. Le iban bien las cosas.

_**Café Staills**_

_**Retrospectiva en el tiempo**_

_-hola¿llevas mucho esperando? en el último momento mi jefe me ha entretenido.- dijo Crista mientras abrazaba a su amiga._

_-no, yo también acabo de llegar, oye, chica estás guapísima, te sienta realmente bien la vida de soltera-_

_-gracias, me siento bien. Pero tú sigues estando tan magnífica como siempre. Si ese chico con el que sales no se decide se arrepentirá.-_

_-¿y qué tal tu pequeño? Hace mucho que no le veo, ya estará grandísimo-_

_-Uiii, tienes que verlo, a ver si vienes otro día con más tiempo-_

_-claro,-_

_**Momento presente**_

-¿conocía a su ex?- retomó de nuevo el agente Taylor

-un poco-

-En todo ese tiempo¿el no solía venir por aquí?

-si , claro, pero no hablabamos mucho

- ¿sabía si la maltrataba?-preguntó la agente Spade

-no me dijo nunca nada, no sé qué pensar.

-De acuerdo, es todo. Muchas gracias por su tiempo,- se despidió la agente Spade

-adios y gracias -dijo Taylor.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Al salir, Samantha y Danny mencionaron su desconfianza hacia ella. Se puso nerviosa con solo ver sus identificaciones.

-Oculta algo- dijo Samantha

-Es lo mismo que pienso yo, creo que vamos por buen camino.- respondió Danny mientras se metía en el coche.

-¿qué tratabas de conseguir haciendo unas preguntas tan directas? no querría que se auyentara, pienso que es la misma chica que estaba haciendo preguntas sobre Amy en su edificio- reveló a su compañero .

-una corazonada, creo que era más amiga de su ex de lo que ha mencionado y algo me dice que no tanto de ella.-

-Vayamos a ver a Jessica Birkett- propuso Samantha.

**Oficina del FBI**

**Departamento de personas desaparecidas. NY**

Vivian acababa de interrogar a Ben Hamilton , antiguo compañero de Amy. Había ratificado todo cuanto Amy había declarado. Estuvo con ella casi una hora, hablaron y le extendió un cheque. La encontró preocupada, pero no le quiso decir de qué se trataba. Sabía que con Amy no valía de nada insistir y no lo hizo.

Danny y Samantha pusieron al día a Vivian de lo descubierto en el club. Iban de camino al piso de Amy para certificar que Nora Olsen fuera la mujer que buscaban.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El agente Fitzgerald estaba sentado a su mesa, su pesquisa se centraba en ese momento en averigüar de dónde podían haber salido esos 20.000 $. El robo debió cometerse en el área de Boston y la fecha debía coincidir más o menos con la llegada de Crista al edificio de Amy, unos ocho meses antes. Había hablado con el Sr. Bennet, supervisor del edificio y había dado la fecha exacta de la llegada de Crista Hobson, el 14 de agosto.

Su teléfono móvil sonó. Era Jack.

-Fitzgerald-

-¡hola, Martin, soy Jack¿qué tal va todo?-

-pues...seguimos tratando de desenmarañar todo este lio-

-¿cómo está tu hermana?-

-más tranquila, si eso es posible, lo tiene muy difícil-

-lo sé, pero no os vengais abajo, por ahora hemos conseguido que siga allí y el caso sigue siendo nuestro. Tenemos una prórroga, he conseguido 24 horas más. -

-eso es un alivio, gracias.-

-no me las des, ponme al día-

-Sam y Danny han encontrado a la chica. Ha sido identificada por la testigo y le han puesto vigilancia. No conviene que se nos escape. Yo trato de averigüar de dónde salieron esos 20.000, dónde se llevó a cabo el golpe. -

-Bien, esto... Si necesitais cualquier cosa, llamadme¿vale?-

-claro, gracias.-

-de acuerdo, suerte.-

Jack cerró su móvil preocupado. No debía haber dejado el despacho esa semana. Los días que estaba pasando con sus hijas eran irremplazables, pero el equipo le necesitaba. Había pensado en regresar pero sus hijas no se lo habrían perdonado y Viv, ... Viv tampoco. Le había dado el mando de nuevo y no podía quitárselo, no debía interferir. Tenía que mantenerse al margen, pero al mismo tiempo quería que ellos supieran que estaba ahí.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Oficina del FBI**

**Departamento de personas desaparecidas. NY**

**Sala de interrogatorios**

Vivian debía contrarrestar con Amy la información que sus agentes le habían sacado a Nora Olsen y había conseguido que el agente Cassidy no interviniera esta vez.

-hola Amy¿cómo estás?-

-bien, supongo-

-Hay algo que quiero preguntarte¿conociste alguna vez a esta mujer?- dijo enseñándole una foto-

-no, no la he visto nunca¿por qué me lo pregunta¿quién es?-

-su nombre es Nora Olsen y dice que era amiga de Crista. Trabajó con ella en un local antes de mudarse a tu edificio, pero dice que continuaron viéndose. ¿No recuerdas que te hablara de ella, o te dejara al niño para ir a tomar café con una amiga?-

-no, Crista no quedaba nunca con nadie. Del trabajo a casa y de casa al trabajo esas eran sus únicas salidas. Ni siquiera quedaba con sus compañeras del supermercado, nunca me presentó a ninguna. Siempre se lo decía, que era joven y debía divertirse, salir más, pero no me hacía ningún caso.-

-¿es posible que te ocultara sus amigas?-

-¿por qué iba a hacer eso?-

- porque se avergonzara de ellas¿quizá?-

-no, yo sabía de dónde venía. Sabía que había trabajado en un bar de copas durante años, y seguro que no se codeaba con la jet set. Tal vez ...Una semana antes de que la mataran, empezó a recibir llamadas, y me extrañó que no contestara porque creí al principio que era del trabajo. A menudo la llamaban para cambiarle el turno.-

-pero no crees que fuera por trabajo-

-no. Fue la tarde antes a nuestra conversación de su ex, cuando contestó a una de esas llamadas. Se fue a hablar desde el dormitorio, parecía nerviosa, pero sólo la escuché preguntar antes de cerrar la puerta, cómo había conseguido su número. Al día siguiente cuando llegó tan asustada y me contó lo de su ex, pensé que él era el de la llamada.

-una pregunta más, si Crista hubiera quedado con Nora aquella tarde¿dónde crees tú que habría sido?-

-con toda seguridad en el café Staills, solía ir allí, le gustaba. Está entre el supermercado y su casa. No habría tenido tiempo de ir a otro sitio. Del supermercado salía a las seis y ella llegó a casa a las siete menos cuarto, ese día llegó un poco más tarde de lo habitual.

CONTINUARÁ...


	9. Chapter 9

**PROFUNDOS SECRETOS**

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

**Capítulo 9**

**Oficina del FBI**

**División de crímenes violentos. Boston**

**Sala de interrogatorios**

Los agentes Spade y Taylor se habían citado allí con Nora Olsen. Aún no querían que sospechara que estaba siendo investigada así que dejaron que creyera que necesitaban su ayuda para la investigación. Habían escrutado la relación de llamadas de los números de Nora y Crista y había una sola llamada del móvil de Nora al de Crista justo una semana antes a su muerte. La hora coincidía con la llamada que Amy había presenciado. Ya la tenían. Una vez en la sala de interrogatorios, Samantha se encargó de ella, mientras Danny lo seguía todo desde fuera.

-Bien, solo queremos que nos aclares un par de cosas- comenzó diciendo la agente Spade. Nos dijiste que eras amiga de Crista y que os veíais a menudo, pero ¿por qué nadie de sus conocidas ha oido hablar de ti? Y ¿por qué sólo hay una llamada de tu móvil al de Crista? Y qué casualidad una semana antes de su muerte.-

-ya se lo dije la llamé para quedar¿a qué vienen esas preguntas?-

-¿conoces a Amy Fitzgerald? Porque ella a ti no, pero parece que para ti no era una persona extraña cuando preguntaste por ella en su edificio.-

- no sé de qué me está hablando-

-Tenemos un testigo que admite haberte visto en el edificio de Amy Fitzgerald., en el 67 de Hanford Street preguntando por ella y el bebé de Crista.-

-sólo trataba de buscar al bebé, me lo había pedido Ted-

-vaya, así que ahora te une una gran amistad al novio de tu amiga. ¿de qué hablaste con Crista aquella tarde en el café Staills, piensa bien lo que vas a decir, porque no tengo ganas de perder el tiempo.-

-de nada en particular-

-¿no sería del dinero?-

-¿qué dinero?-

-no te hagas la tonta, sabemos que Crista se llevó el dinero del atraco, lo sabemos todo. ¡Tú sabías lo del dinero y la amenazaste para que te lo diera¡tú y Ted estábais presionándola hasta que se os fue de las manos y la matasteis y ahora Ted también está muerto! Así que sólo quedas tú¡tenemos tu llamada a su móvil, testigos que te vieron en el café con ella!-

-¡yo no le hice nada a Crista! Ted vino a verme, y me encargó que la encontrara. Al final dí con ella, intenté convencerla de que devolviera el dinero, Ted estaba furioso, pero ella no quiso admitir que lo tenía. Al final, tuve que decirle a Ted dónde vivía, tenía miedo de lo que podría hacerme si no se lo decía. Ted estaba muy nervioso porque el tio con el que había dado el golpe le exigía su parte del dinero.-

-¿quién era ese tipo¿sabes el nombre?-

-no, no lo sé.-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Oficina del FBI**

**Departamento de personas desaparecidas. NY**

Martin y Vivian se encontraban en la zona técnica visionando el video del atraco a un Centro Comercial . El atraco fue perpetrado por dos hombres encapuchados, su estatura era idéntica y su complexión fuerte. Cualquiera de los dos o ninguno podía ser Ted, no había nada que los identificara salvo...

-¿puedes acercar esa zona?- pidió Martin

-claro, sin problemas.-dijo el técnico

-Intento ver algo en sus ropas que pueda identificarlo, pero...amplía eso-, pidió Martin, señalando sus manos que empuñaban un arma.

-¿eso es un anillo?- dijo Vivian

-¡ya lo creo, y ¡mira esto!- dijo Martin abriendo la carpeta del informe de la autopsia de Ted Benson, mostrándole una foto y señalando su mano derecha. - No es un anillo cualquiera, es el anillo que llevaba Ted cuando lo encontraron.

-Ahora hay que encontrar a ese tipo- dijo Vivian señalando al otro atracador. - si yo fuera él, estaría muy cabreado por no tener mi dinero.-

-Tanto como para matar a mi cómplice- respondió Martin

**Oficina del FBI**

**División de crímenes violentos. Boston**

Samantha y Danny eran conscientes de que trabajaban contrarreloj. No tenían mucho para retener a Nora Olsen, así que debían afanarse en encontrar pruebas contundentes que la relacionaran con Ted Benson y el dinero. Martin informaba a Sam de lo concerniente al atraco, y ahora todo se centraba en encontrar a ese cómplice.

-Martin¿qué tal va todo?- dijo Samantha contestando a su móvil.

-Tenemos algo. El atraco del que estamos hablando fue en un centro comercial de Newton. Hemos identificado a Ted Benson como uno de los atracadores, pero hay otro más. El técnico sigue trabajando con la cinta por si se nos escapara algo.-

-Nora insiste en que no sabe el nombre del segundo atracador , pero no me lo trago. Danny está buscando entre los compañeros de cárcel de Ted.-

-mira esto, Sam- se volvió Danny a su compañera.

-espera un minuto, Martin-

-¿qué has encontrado?- dijo dirigiendose a su compañero

-¿te suena el nombre de Joe Morland, fue compañero de celda de Ted hace tres años.-

-si¿dónde lo he visto antes?-, dice Sam mientras buscaba en los informes...¡era el amigo de Ted que le sirvió de coartada¿has oido, Martin?-

-si, saquemos todo lo que haya de él e id a verle a ver qué nos cuenta -

-¿cuál es su última dirección?- preguntó Samantha a Danny que estaba frente al ordenador.

-Según su carnet de conducir es Shepton Street¡cerca de Leslie Street!- dijo Danny mirando con sorpresa a su compañera

-¡del Club de Nora!- puntualizó Sam.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam y Danny continuaban trabajando incansablemente. El historial policial y judicial de Joe Morland era extenso pero en ninguno de esos atracos y robos Ted había tenido nada que ver. Su única relación se reducía a una estancia común de 6 meses en la prisión estatal de Maine. No tenían sino la sospecha de que pudiera ser esa pieza del puzzle que faltaba, pero no bastaba para una orden de registro.

-Con esto no hacemos nada.- dijo la agente visiblemente cansada. Sobre la mesa, los restos de la cena se entremezclaban con los informes.

-Bien, paremos un momento y recapitulemos.- dijo Taylor frotando sus ojos. -Veamos cómo encaja todo con Morland. Sabemos que Ted siguió a Amy hasta New York, Morland sabría del viaje por Ted, fue a verle, discutieron y lo mató. -

-Pero después de sacarle la información de cúando Amy iba a hacer la entrega del dinero.-

-Tiene sentido, pero ¿cómo vino Ted a New York?- preguntó Danny

-Viv lo ha comprobado, en avión, tomó el mismo vuelo que Amy.-

-¿sabemos si Morland cogió el avión?-

-ya he mirado, no hay constancia.- respondió Samantha

Danny se quedó un rato pensativo, se levantó y se dirigió a la pizarra.

- Veamos, volvamos a Nora, al principio de todo este lio. Si habló con Crista una semana antes de su muerte, cómo es que Ted tardó una semana en visitarla, si es que fue él quién la mató.

-Quizá Nora intentaba conseguir dinero de Crista y por eso tardó en darle la información a su ex.-

-eso tiene sentido- dijo Danny.

-Y hay otra incógnita más¿por qué Crista pediría a Amy que se hiciera cargo del bebé aquella tarde si no era para ir a trabajar. Según su jefe no tenía turno. -

- Era obvio que había quedado con alguién y abrió la puerta de su apartamento a su visitante ya que no estaba forzada. Pero¿quién era?. ¿Ted o Nora?-

-apuesto por Nora, no creo que dejara entrar a su ex, le tendría miedo.- culminó Sam.

CONTINUARÁ...


	10. Chapter 10

**PROFUNDOS SECRETOS**

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

**Capítulo 10 **

**Oficina del FBI**

**Departamento de personas desaparecidas. NY**

La oficina se iba tornando desierta, tan solo la agente Johnson y el agente Fitzgerald continuaban aún trabajando. Vivian seguía los datos bancarios de Joe Morland y Martin rastreaba su vehículo.

-Viv¿puedes venir?.-

-¿tienes algo?-

-El vehículo de Morlan, un Sedane rojo del 83, fue fotografiado por exceso de velocidad a la salida de New York en la autopista norte la noche en que asesinaron a Ted. Según esto, la foto fue tomada hacia las 00:45 de la pasada madrugada , lo que lo sitúa en la ciudad a la hora de la muerte. -

-¡llamaré a los chicos, ya lo tenemos!-

**Apartamento de Joe Morland**

**Shepton Street, Boston**

**Sábado, 01:00 de la madrugada**

Taylor y Spade acompañados de agentes de la unidad policial de Boston se personaron en la casa del sospechoso. Los agentes, armas en mano, aporrearon la puerta. Morland, abrió con los ojos entrecerrados, descalzo y con unos slips como único atuendo.

-¿Joe Morland, traemos una orden de registro- gritó Danny mostrando su placa identificativa y entrando en el apartamento.

-¿a qué viene esto?-

-¿le suena el nombre de Ted Benson, pues vaya haciendo memoria- dijo Danny.

-¡Sientese ahí,- dijo la agente Spade obligándole a tomar asiento en el sofá.

Tras él, un grupo de agentes comenzaron el registro: cajones, armarios, baño...Nada escapaba de un análisis exhaustivo al que también se unieron Samantha y Danny.

En el dormitorio hallaron ropas de mujer y un cepillo con restos de cabellos largos en el baño.

-¿quién es la afortunada?- preguntó Taylor

-¡No te lo vas a creer!- respondió Sam mostrando una foto de Joe junto a su novia¡Nora Olsen.!-

-¿dónde estabas entre las 19:00 y las 20:00 del jueves?- comenzaba Taylor el interrogatorio

-aquí en casa-

-claro, y supongo que podrá verificarlo tu novia.- dijo Danny sonriendo sarcásticamente. - ¿Y por qué será que un coche igualito al tuyo fue fotografiado a la salida de Nueva York a las 00:45?-

-Se lo dejé a un amigo.-

-¡Venga ya , Te lo diré yo, porque habías ido a ver a tu gran amigo Ted, creyendo que ya tendría tu dinero y como averiguaste dónde sería la entrega, preferiste quedártelo para ti y tu novia. Lo mataste y seguiste a Amy, pero cuando viste que la arrestaban en el aeropuerto, saliste de la ciudad a toda leches.-

-Vamos sabemos lo del atraco al centro comercial, hay un video donde se os ha identificado a los dos. Pero no contabais con que Crista se llevara los veinte mil.- añadió Spade.

-Está bien. Fui a ver a Ted. Pensábamos que la chica había huido y no me fiaba de cómo llevaba él las cosas. Pero cuando lo dejé, estaba hablando con la chica. Debió matarle ella, así no tendría que preocuparse del dinero¡fue ella!.-

-Bien, vístase, se viene con nosotros- añadió Danny.

**Oficina del FBI**

**División de crímenes violentos. Boston**

**Sala de interrogatorios**

**Sábado, 08:00 horas**

Nora Olsen se encontraba de nuevo en la sala para ser interrogada. Taylor participaba esta vez en el interrogatorio.

-Bien, Nora, hemos arrestado a tu novio bajo sospecha de asesinato de Ted Benson. ¿Tienes algo que añadir antes de que hagamos lo mismo contigo por el homicidio de Crista?- comenzaba diciendo la agente Spade.

-¡Yo no maté a Crista!-

-Mira lo que yo creo. Tú matas a Crista y tu novio mata a Ted, así el dinero queda en la familia. Pero falló un pequeño detalle, no teneis el dinero.- dijo Danny.

- ¡No¡Ted mató a Crista! Fue todo idea de Joe, él lo planeó todo. Pero yo no sabía que mataría a Ted. Cogeríamos el dinero y huiríamos. Ted nunca lo sabría. Pero la otra noche me llamó y me dijo que tendríamos el dinero al día siguiente y que ya no debíamos preocuparnos de Ted.

-De acuerdo, tranquilízate y cuéntanos la historia completa- pidió Samantha.

-Todo empezó cuando vi a Crista por la calle y la seguí hasta su casa. Cuando se lo conté a Joe, él me dijo que no dijera nada a Ted e ideó el plan: yo intentaría hacerle creer a Crista que me enviaba Ted para que me diera el dinero y si no él iría a pedírselo personalmente. Ella negó siempre que lo tuviera, así que tuvimos que decirle a Ted que la había encontrado. Ted me hizo quedar con Crista en su casa con la excusa de hablar las cosas y así tenderle una trampa: el se presentó conmigo, pero yo no sabía que iba a acabar así. Ted estaba muy nervioso

_**Apartamento de Crista Hobson**_

_**67 Hanford Street, Boston, Massachusetts.**_

_**2 de diciembre, tarde**_

_Nora llamó a la puerta, Crista miró por la mirilla y vió a Nora apoyada en el resquicio, titubeo un poco y abrió. Tras ella apareció Ted, que dio un empujón a la puerta y entró. _

_-Vaya, Crista, no te esperabas esta sorpresa ¿eh?-_

_-¿qué hace él aquí, recriminó a Nora_

_-¿me has echado de menos¿dónde está nuestro hijo Nicky?- dijo mientras la agarraba de su cabello. ¿dónde has metido el dinero, zorra?-_

_-no sé de qué me estás hablando, yo no tengo tu dinero¡ya se lo he dicho a Nora mil veces!-_

_-me estás empezando a cabrear¡dame el puto dinero, ya!- gritó al tiempo que su mano impactó en el rostro de Crista, que cayó contra la mesilla._

_-¡te has pasado, así no conseguirás nada,- repuso Nora. ¡Crista¡Crista¿está muerta?-_

_-¡cómo va a estarlo¡Crista, levántate, no hemos terminado!-_

_-¡no se mueve, Ted¡haz algo!-_

_-¡no puede estar muerta!-_

_**Momento actual**_

Fue un accidente él no quiso matarla, sólo asustarla para que le diera el dinero. No estaba planeado matar a Crista. Yo me asusté cuando vi que estaba muerta y salí corriendo y Ted se quedó allí a buscar el dinero, pero llegó esa chica y no tuvo tiempo. Se quedó escondido y cuando Amy se fue, la vio meterse en su casa. Miró en el movil de Crista y reparó en que aparecía el número de una tal Amy repetidas veces, entonces me encargó que la vigilara. Al irse de casa con el bebé a escondidas, pensé que sabía lo del dinero y la seguí al motel y unos días después a su nuevo apartamento.-

- Y con todas las molestias que se tomó Ted, Lo que no sabía es que Morland había planeado no darle parte del dinero.-señaló el agente Taylor.

-Decía que se lo tenía merecido por su metedura de pata. Pero, cuando Ted mató a Crista, me asusté, no estaba planeado que dejara a Ted ni un minuto a solas con ella, y de esa manera no pude cerciorarme de que Ted no hubiera conseguido el dinero, así que tuvimos que esperar. Lo de Amy podría ser una maniobra de Ted para no compartir el dinero.

-Pero hace unos días, fuiste a visitarla.

-Si, Ted me pidió que comprobara si estaba en casa y esperé hasta que la vi salir.

-¿por qué esperar tanto meses?-

-Había dejado enfriar la muerte de Crista y lo del bebé. La policía le había presionado pero decía que ya había llegado el momento de recuperar su dinero. Y más tarde cuando Ted siguió a Amy a Boston, pensamos que realmente ella tenía el dinero y Morland les siguió sin que Ted lo supiera.-

-Así que esperaría a que ella le diera el dinero y mataría a Ted. Lo siguió y cuando escuchó que Amy le dejaría el dinero en un banco del Public Garden a las 10:00, ya tenía toda la información que necesitaba y lo quitó de en medio. Despues siguió a Amy para cerciorarse de que no escaparía y volaría a Boston, pero cuando vio que era detenida por los federales, cogió su coche y huyó de la ciudad.- expuso Spade

-Me llamó desde el aeropuerto, me dijo lo de Ted y que habían detenido a la chica. Pensamos que la acusarían del asesinato de Ted.-

-Y así, Joe podría dormir tranquilo, ni siquiera pensó en escapar el muy mamón.- culminó Danny.

CONTINUARÁ...


	11. Chapter 11

**PROFUNDOS SECRETOS**

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

**Capítulo 11 **

**Oficina del FBI**

**Departamento de personas desaparecidas. NY**

Amy llegaba acompañada de un agente. Martin le esperaba sentado en el pasillo. Cuando la vio aproximarse se levantó y caminó hacia ella.

-gracias agente. Ya ha terminado todo, Amy- le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-¿habeis encontrado al asesino de Crista?-

-Fue Ted. El y Nora la visitaron. Al parecer fue fortuito. Pero el novio de Nora y cómplice del atraco, un tal Morland, lo había planeado todo para conseguir el dinero y matar a Ted.-

-¿tú crees que Crista tendría el dinero?. Sería absurdo que trabajara en el supermercado haciendo todas las horas extra que podía conseguir sin apenas llegar a fin de mes, y que tuviera veinte mil dólares, eso no tendría sentido-

-a no ser que pensara en el futuro. Tal vez los guardara para el niño. Se preocupaba de lo que sería de él si ella no estaba-.

-es verdad- afirmó Amy.

-si, pero no entiendo dónde podría tenerlo escondido, nuestros agentes han registrado su casa de arriba abajo y no han encontrado nada.-

Amy se quedó callada, trataba de pensar. Ella conocía a Crista y tal vez en algún momento habría dicho algo o visto que ahora tuviera sentido. Y entonces lo recordó.

-¡El osito de Nick! ella siempre estaba pendiente del osito de Nick. Un día creí que lo había perdido y se puso muy nerviosa y furiosa conmigo. Al final lo tenía debajo de la cama. Y si...pero ...ahí no caben 20:000 dólares.-

-Pero si una llave de una consigna. Lo comprobaremos-

-¿qué pasará ahora con Nicky?-

-supongo que buscarán a la familia de Nora, si la tenía o pasará a unos padres de acogida-

-Creía que hacía lo correcto.-

-Amy... Hay algo que... aún no sé y debí preguntártelo hace mucho. ¿qué pasó en casa hace seis años?. Sólo sé que te distanciaste de todos nosotros y de alguna manera te perdimos.-

- Cometí un error ... me quedé embarazada. Cuando se lo conté a papá y mamá..., ellos tomaron las riendas. Papá me dijo que tendría que arreglarlo de alguna manera, yo no podía tener ese niño. El lo organizó todo, y sólo tardó unos días en "tener el asunto zanjado", como decía. Me indicó que no debía mencionárselo a nadie, incluido tú. Cuantos menos lo supieran, menos probabilidades habría de que saliera a la luz. Yo quería a Tom, pensábamos casarnos y tener al bebé. Cuando se lo dije a papá, no quiso ni oir hablar del tema. Lo descartó por completo. Sé que quizá era una inmadurez habernos casado, eso lo sé ahora, pero tendría a mi niño conmigo. Despues de eso, les odié.-

**Shedd Aquarium **

**1200 South Lake Shore Drive Chicago, **

**Chicago, Illinois**

Jack estaba disfrutando de la tarde del sábado en compañía de sus hijas cuando sonó el teléfono. Era Vivian de nuevo, le había pedido que le mantuviera al corriente.

-Un minuto, niñas, no os vayáis muy lejos. Hola, Viv-

-¿lo estás pasando bien?-

-Disfrutando como un loco. Dime¿habéis conseguido algo de ese tal Morland?-

-Resultó ser el novio de Nora. No quiso admitir que había matado a Ted, pero su novia lo cantó todo. Así que ya los tenemos. Nos dijo que fue Ted quien mató a Crista. Bueno, hay pruebas suficientes para imputarlos y dejar libre a Amy.-

-si, pero tendrá que responder por secuestro. -

-De eso tampoco hay por qué preocuparse. Encontramos en un osito del bebé la llave de una consigna del Post Office de Skuare Park. Allí estaban los veinte mil y un carta de Crista en la que dice que si le pasase algo, cede la custodia de su hijo a su amiga Amy Fitzgerald.-

-Buen trabajo-

-Lo mismo digo. Si no hubiese sido por ti no habríamos podido seguir con el caso. No estoy preparada para tratar con los jefazos, a ti te hacen más caso-

-no es sólo mérito propio, creeme.-

**Residencia de los Fitzgerald**

**Washington, D.C**

**Mediodía del domingo**

El matrimonio Fitzgerald se encontraba en el comedor almorzando.

-pasa hijo, pensábamos que no venías, siéntate.-

-Diré que te pongan un cubierto- dijo su madre levántandose de la mesa.

-no, no te molestes, no he venido a quedarme, no te vayas, lo que voy a deciros te concierne a ti también.-

-tú dirás, hijo- respondió Victor.

-pensaba pasar por alto lo que ha sucedido estos días. Que no intervinieras cuando tu hija te necesitaba, eso muy en el fondo, podría llegar a entenderlo, había tratado de comprenderlo, de verdad; su comportamiento de los últimos años, vuestra relación, y podrías no querer que pensaran que interferías en una investigación oficial por un miembro de tu familia. Pero...-

Martin estaba lleno de furia, conforme hablaba se acercaba a su padre, miraba a su alrededor y sólo veía hipocresía, unos falsos padres, hermanos perfectos desconocidos...

-nos fallaste, fallasteis a vuestra hija cuando más lo necesitaba. ¿cuándo pensabais decirme lo qué le ocurrió de verdad a Amy¿era algo tan espantoso que teníais que ocultarlo hasta a vuestra propia familia¿yo no tenía derecho a saberlo, a opinar, a apoyar a Amy en un momento así, a estar a su lado cuando más me necesitaba?. ¿creeis que me habéis dado todo?. No, no nos habéis dado nada.- y se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación..

-Martin, escucha...-dijo su padre levántandose.

-no, ya es tarde para eso.-dijo volviéndose.- Me dijiste que no tenías una hija, ahora hazte a la idea de que también has perdido un hijo.

_**Hotel The Westin Michigan**_

_**909 N. Michigan Ave. Chicago, Illinois **_

_**Habitación 626**_

_**Retrospectiva en el tiempo, Viernes tarde.**_

_**Jack en conversación telefónica con Victor Fitzgerald**_

_-Piensa en Martin. Sólo te digo, que tienes a todo un equipo trabajando para ayudarle y su propio padre le vuelve la espalda. ¿cómo crees que le hará sentirse frente a sus compañeros?-_

FIN


End file.
